wounds of love
by piratekittie
Summary: The gang finally beat Naraku but at a cost, Kagome has been mortally wounded during the battle. After Kagomes mother finds out, she forbids her from ever going back to the fuedal era. Can Inu change her mind or will he have to choose between two lives
1. Wounded

Wounds of Love

Summary: the gang had finally beat Naraku, but at a cost. Kagome had been mortally wounded and Kaede doesn't think that she will be able to heal her completely. So they send Kagome back to her time with Inuyasha to be put into a hospital. After her mother finds out of her injury she forbids Kagome from ever returning to the feudal era. Can the Inuyasha change her mind? Or will he have to choose between two lives and loves?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I wouldn't be on the computer right now _writing_ about him… .

Chapter one- wounded

'Yes… w-we finally did it… we beat Naraku...' Inuyasha thought while kneeling down on one knee over what was left of their enemy, and clutching tetseiga for support "Kagome!" Shippou cried. "Inuyasha come quick! Kagome-sama has been wounded!" Inuyasha heard Miroku say. Inuyasha ran over and bent down to look at the now unconscious Kagome.

"The wound is in her side... it looks pretty bad..." Sango informed him, pointing to the wound, while clutching one of her own with the other hand. Shippou, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, was crying. "I-I-Inuyasha will K-Kagome be alright?" he asked while trying to hold in the tears, for Inuyasha had told him before that crying was a sign of weakness. The hope that had once been evident on the little kitsunes face was now fading with the look of worry on Inuyasha's own.

"I'm not sure, but I need to get her to Kaede's and fast, before she looses anymore blood." Shippou nodded as Inuyasha picked up Kagome, carefully, and ran ahead of the group who were now climbing onto Kirara's back. 'Oh kagome I'm so sorry... if only I had been more careful I could have prevented this from happening… I could have saved you' he thought while a single tear made its way down his face.

Once he reached his destination he quickly but gently pushed through the curtain of a door and looked around for Kaede. "Oh my. What has happened to ye Inuyasha?" she looked down from Inuyasha's face to see the ever so fragile girl he was carrying.

"What had happened to kagome?" "We were fighting Naraku and during the battle she must have gotten injured" Inuyasha said, guilt evident in his voice. "Aye, set her down over there and get some herbs from my garden, the ones ye watched me plant the last time Kagome left for her time." He nodded his head in understanding and quietly went out to the garden, thinking all the while that it was his fault for not being able to protect her.

After another fifteen minutes Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara had finally made it to the hut. Sango saw Inuyasha sitting by the looking very upset and automatically became worried once more. As they advanced on the hut and went to walk in Inuyasha grabbed onto Miroku and Shippou.

"Hey! Inuyasha! What's wrong with you! We wanna go see Kagome!" Shippou complained, tears once more pouring from his eyes. Inuyasha lifted his gaze from the ground to Miroku "If im not aloud in then neither are you two…" he stated giving Miroku a knowing glance and looking toward Sango in approval. Sango then walked into the hut and a gasp could be herd from the three males outside along with the sound of footsteps. "ooh I see. Kagome is not currently _decent_ from Kaede dressing her wounds, and you are not aloud in because of that." Inuyasha grumbled and let go of Miroku and Shippou. They sat down next to him and waited to be aloud in.

-one hour later-

"Inuyasha.. Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Sango called to him, while gently shaking his shoulder. "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed while jumping up "Ssshhh! Kagome is still in a very fragile state, but Kaede said that you would be aloud in now.. **ONLY** Inuyasha." Sango said to the now pouting Miroku. As Inuyasha went inside a slap and much un-needed yelling could be heard. He tried to be as quiet as he could, but when he saw kagome he ran over to her.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" he said placing a hand on her pale cheek. "I-Inuyasha?" he smiled "Yes its me.. are you alright?" a un-used warmth in his voice "mhmm.." she nodded but winced at the sudden movement. "Inuyasha, may I speak with ye for a moment over here please?" Inuyasha rose and walked over to where Kaede was standing at the other side of the hut. "What is it Kaede? Is kagome alright?" he said with a worried voice.

"I'm not sure… I don't think I will be able to heal her. I think it would be best if ye took her back to her time, they have better medicines there… ye know that. They might be able to save her." Kaede ,too, looked very worried, as if one of her best friends was dieing.. but then again one of them was. "Bu-" "Inu.. yasha…" "Kagome? What are you doing?" he asked when he saw her crawling over to where he was standing.

"Child ye should not be moving yet!" "Inuyasha… you know she's right. Please… I'll tell you where to go... but you would have to carry me. Please?" Inuyasha seemed to be fighting with himself but finally agreed that it was for the best. He walked over to kagome, and as carefully as he could, picked her up bridal stile and walked out of the hut. "Inuyasha! Where are you taking lady kagome?" Miroku asked while jumping up from his former sitting position. "To her time I'll be back as soon as I can be." He said as he ran off to the well and carefully jumped in.

Ok well that's the first chapter of this story. Please R&R. thank you!


	2. lost and found

Pirate kittie

Sorry about the first chap. Im new at this . if you couldn't tell.. im going to try and make the chapters longer too.. maybe.. anywayyys please RR please I would really like to know what other people think and would like to occur in this story.

Well here's the full summary: the gang had finally beat Naraku, but at a cost. Kagome had been mortally wounded during the battle and Kaede doesn't think that she will be able to heal her completely. So they send Kagome back to her time with Inuyasha to be put into a hospital. After her mother finds out of her injury she forbids Kagome from ever returning to the feudal era. Can Inuyasha change her mind? Or will he have to choose between two lives and loves.

Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciation it!

TrisakAminawn: thanks and ill try to keep that in mind .

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I do own Kinai and Rei though. mine!mine! .

Chapter two- lost and found

Kagome had given Inuyasha directions to the nearest hospital, but passed out once they got there. She had used up all her strength trying to stay awake and showing Inuyasha where to go. The doctors and nurses soon got over Inuyasha's strange looks and clothes when they saw the girl he was holding. Two males and one female had taken kagome and put her onto a stretcher while the last male doctor questioned Inuyasha.

"How do you know each other?" the doctor asked giving him a questioning glare. "we're old friends.." he answered not liking the look that this man was giving him. "Do you know what happened to her?" he asked while following the now moving stretcher, motioning for Inuyasha to follow. '_how can this man be so calm? Kagome could be dieing and he's just walking around askin' me stupid questions!_'

"Yea.. she was attacked.." Inuyasha said trying to get a better view of kagome and the people ahead of him. "Do you know who attacked her?" the man asked, as Inuyasha gave him a questioning look of his own while looking at the piece of paper the man kept writing on. "No." he answered.

"Alright then. Ill have to ask you to go back to the waiting area. Visitors are not aloud beyond this point, im sorry." "What! I did not come all this way just to leave her now! Im coming-" but Inuyasha was pushed back by the man doctor as two males came and took him back to the waiting room. "I will come to get you when we are done." The doctor said, turning and walking into the room that kagome had just went into moments before.

"Don't worry, that man you were just talking to is one of the best doctors we have here." Said one of the men who was taking him into the waiting area. After decided that a 'doctor' was something like a healer from his time he nodded his head in agreement.

"How long do you think it'll take till I can see her?" he asked hint of worry in his sorrow-filled amber eyes. "It could take anywhere from about… a half hour to about five hours. But don't worry. Im sure it wont take that long. Your friend seemed to have a strong aura about her." Said the second of the two men.

Inuyasha only noticed then the characteristics of the two. The first was a tall fit male around seventeen. He had pitch black hair that seemed to shine blue, blue/violet eyes, and tan skin. The pin on his shirt read: Kinai. ((A/N that's pronounced like Key-ny in my mind.. just incase any of you didn't know .))

The second man was a little shorter, yet well built, and seemed around the same age as the first man. He had reddish brown hair with black tips. Brown eyes with an even darker brown ring around them, and well tanned skin. His light blue/white nurse shirt looked as though someone had torn off the sleeves, and most likely were. Because of this a strange black mark on his upper arm was visible. Inuyasha looked more at the strange mark and noticed that it was a dragon. He removed his eyes from the dragon 'tattoo' and read his name tag. Written on the name tag in blue was the name: Katsu. ((A/N that means victory.. hehe . hotness?))

Then something hit him he looked back at the first man, now known as Kinai and asked "How could you sense her aura like that?" "I don't know really. Some thing I was born with." Kinai shrugged "Yea, some say it was a birth defect." Katsu said while laughing, Inuyasha looked on at the two in confusion and curiosity. After Kinai had successfully knocked Katsu unconscious he turned back to Inuyasha.

"Sorry bout that. Im Kinai.. and that's Katsu." He said holding out a hand. Inuyasha looked at it for a moment and then looked back up at Kinai. "I know.." "What, how-" Inuyasha stopped him by pointing to his name tag. "Oh.. right. Well whats your name?" "Inuyasha" he answered keeping it as simple as he could "Well then, Inuyasha, we better be going now. And don't worry about your friend! Im sure she'll be fine." He said trying to give the morose looking teen some last bit of comfort. And a few moments later, Katsu got up off the floor muttering some curse words, and following after his friend.

'I hope so…' thought Inuyasha as he tiredly looked out the window, silently drifting off into a much needed sleep.

-Inuyasha's dream-

_it was dark. So very dark. He was alone, not a soul could be seen, smelt, or heard. Being alone.. that was his fear. To be alone, all alone. The way he felt ever since his mother died. The feeling that had fled from his heart about two years ago. The day a certain someone came to set him free from the arrow that pinned him to the Goshinboku tree for fifty years._

"_Inuyasha!" Inuyasha jumped and turned around to search for the source of the voice that had called him. "Inuyasha! Help me!" "k-kagome!" "… Inuyasha!" suddenly there was a light. A little circle of light in the distance. _

_Inuyasha could make out a little black figure standing, apparently being held there by something that he could not yet see. He started to run, run towards the light and the mysterious black object. Not long after he could now see that the 'black object' was kagome. She was chained at her wrists and ankles, and could not move. "Inuyasha! Help me!" "Hold on im almost there!" he yelled back to a now panicking kagome. _

_He did not know why she was so scared, but he knew he had to get to her and help her. After a few more eerily silent moments of running he made it to her. She reached out her arms to him and he embraced her. But suddenly she pulled back, tears of pain and sorrow streaming down her pale face. "Kagome.. whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked her. She held out her wrists and he saw that the cuffs that were around them kept getting tighter. They were now digging into her soft skin, cutting off her circulation, causing her to bleed. Shocked Inuyasha could only stare and then he noticed something more. _

_The wound from the battle earlier that day was beginning to appear. Slowly more and more blood was staining her once perfectly white shirt. "Inuyasha… im sorry.." kagome said as even more of the thick red liquid oozed out of her. "No! kagome don't give up!" Inuyasha said as he thrust himself at her and caught her in a surprisingly loving embrace. "Keep fighting kagome.. for me?" he said while softly stroking her hair. "Im sorry Inuyasha I tried.. I cant hold out much longer.. I just wanted to say goodbye…" _

_The smell of death was becoming stronger, and Inuyasha was becoming desperate. Not realizing that he was actually saying this out loud he thought "Kagome.. if you leave me.. I will be alone again.. I can not bare that. Yea sure Miroku, Sango, and Shippou will still be around.. but nothing will be the same without you.. you are the link that keeps us all together. Kagome.. we need you.. **I** need you. I-I love you kagome... please don't leave me." _

_He felt her body go stiff, and herd the gasp of air she breathed in. Only realizing then that he had said all of that out loud and kagome had, obviously, heard him. "Inuyasha… thank you.." kagome said as she began to fade away. A wistful smile on her face as she did so. "No kagome.. No!"_

-in the real world—

"Kagome.. no.. don't leave me.." Inuyasha said in his sleep. The doctor was back and currently standing over the unconscious hanyou. "Excuse me.. sir?" the doctor said while gently shaking Inuyasha's shoulder to wake him. "Sir?.." he said again a little louder. Kinai and Katsu were watching from there stands. ((A/N you know that place where the people who work there sit. sorta in the waiting area. Or something.. well anyways. On with the story)) Katsu's was currently empty of patients, so he took the opportunity to help out the hanyou and doctor.

"Dr. Hiroshi.. might I be of some assistance to you.?" Katsu asked and Kinai watched from his stand. "Actually yes. Thank you… Katsu" the Dr. Hiroshi said after reading the boys name tag. Katsu smiled and stepped forward to be standing in front of the sleep talking boy. " Wake up!" he said while shaking Inuyasha. "mmm.. no.. please.. don't go.." he answered to the sudden movement and noise.

"Hey! Wake up!" Katsu said becoming annoyed and now shaking Inuyasha rather roughly. But still he did not wake. "Hey Dr. Hiroshi? What was that girls name that he brought in here?" "Higurashi, kagome. Why do you as-" the doctor was cut off as Katsu began to talk once more to the sleeping hanyou.

"HEY! WAKE UP! YOU WANNA SEE KAGOME OR NOT! KAGOME'S ALOUD TO HAVE VISITORS NOW!" Inuyasha jumped up and in doing so banged into the ecstatic Katsu. "Kagome!" he yelled. He suddenly stopped and looked around frantically. As he was looking around he saw the doctor from before. "Where's Kagome?" he asked in a demanding tone. The doctor looked at him a little confused and then began walking "Follow me." he said. Inuyasha looked back at Katsu who was waving his hand at him, and walking away.

'I guess my only option is to follow this guy and trust that he is taken' me to kagome.. and if he isn't.. I can always kill him.' He thought as the doctor stopped at a door. "She's in there." Inuyasha looked at the man and walked into the room. As he turned he saw kagome laying on a bed with a few plastic wire like things going into her arm. At the noise of the door opening she turned her head, and at the sight of Inuyasha she smiled. She reached her arm out to him moving her fingers in a 'come here' motion.

"Kagome.." he said while unconsciously moving forward towards the girl. As he reached the bed he bent down and hugged her, tightly but also gently. "I thought you.. I thought you were.. gone." He said shakily tightening his grip on her. "Inuyasha.. I love you too."

So what did you all think? Better then the first chapter? Worse? Defiantly longer . don't forget to RrR! Thank you!

-piratekittie .


	3. forbidden a shakespear story

Pirate Kittie

Oo yea and Rei has been renamed to Katsu. . sorry bout that.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

Well im really happi you guys like the story. Well enjoy! Don't forget to RR

_I lit my pain on fire and I watched it all burn down. Im dancing in the ashes and there's no one else around_

_so take me and let in don't break me and shut me out..._

Chapter 3- A Shakespeare Story

Inuyasha had fallen asleep lying next to kagome on the hospital bed. Dreaming of some time in the future where he had finally claimed kagome as his mate. The dream was wonderful besides the fact that their surroundings were all blurred. The only thing he could really see was himself and kagome, everything else was a blur of brown, green, grey, and occasionally the tan skin colour of another person. But all other voices besides his and kagomes where the same. One voice for men and another for the women. Inuyasha herd a women's voice calling him and suddenly he started shaking. Not roughly but rather softly, gently.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha?" the voice said again as the shaking persisted. He finally opened his eyes to see dark brown orbs hovering over his own amber eyes. At first he thought those brown orbs had belonged to the women he was previously dreaming of, but then realized it couldn't be. For that woman was currently sleeping in his arms.

"Ms. Higurashi?" he asked sitting up, carefully as to not wake the sleeping beauty lying next to him. "Inuyasha… do you think I could… have a moment with her?" kagome's mother asked. "Uh... sure." He said getting up off the bed and giving one last look at his kagome before leaving the room. As he shut the door and sat down on a chair outside the room he realized something.

'Since when was she _my _ kagome?' 'Since last night when you realized how much you truly love her.' 'Can that be true? Could I have really fallen in lo- no! What am I thinking! I love Kikyou!' 'HA! That clay statue? She's no more Kikyou then kagome is!' 'What do you know!... aww fuck. Now im arguing with myself…' 'Well at least you're already in this 'hospital' place. So if anything bad happens to us we don't have to go anywhere!' ((A/N .;;)) 'arg… why don't you just shut up!' 'Why don't you make me?' as that thought passed through his mind 'someone' just happened to walk by and see him.

"Hey! You're that guy Katsu had to wake up before, right?" "Yea… and you are?" "His friend, I see you do not remember me." "Kinai right? Yea I remember you. You hit the other human, Katsu _he more asked then stated_ , and then he went unconscious. Pathetic really, just a single punch…" Kinai looked a bit taken back by Inuyasha's remark. "Uh.. So how's your friend?" 'Kagome…' he thought longingly "She's with her mom now."

But as if summoned kagomes mother stood up from her bedside and walked to the door, opening it enough only to stick her head out. "Inuyasha? I would like to speak with you and kagome… alone. Please?" he nodded and looked back at Kinai who was waving as he walked away, then walked into the room.

The site that met his eyes was indeed a bit surprising to him. Kagome was sitting up in her bed, with tears streaming down her face. She tried to cover them as well as she could when inuyasha came into the room. She knew that he could tell that she was crying, but it made her feel a little better to know that she had tried to make herself look at least presentable. "Kagome?" he asked as he walked forward towards her bed.

As he did so fresh tears began to make their way down her pale cheeks. "Inuyasha… you see the reason I asked for you to come in… is because… because… It's because I have something I would like to tell you." Not liking where this seemed to be going, he watched as Mrs. Higurashi pulled up a chair for him to sit in. And once he did she began to speak once more.

"Inuyasha I know you care for my daughter. And that she cares for you. But that's why you have to understand. I do not want my daughter to be in danger at any _time_ or place." Inuyasha caught kagome looking at him as though trying to telepathically tell him something. But the message was not received by the young hanyou.

"What are you saying?" his voice was rough but calm "I'm saying, Inuyasha, that I do not want kagome to be going back to your time anymore. It is too dangerous there. And I do not want her to be hurt." Inuyasha was shocked. He was definitely not expecting that. Maybe a 'Please, try to protect her better' or 'Make sure she doesn't participate in anymore battles' but not this. No, not this.

His mind it felt as though it were about to crush under the information it had just received. He had not come this far just to loose this girl. _He_ had protected her, _he_ had watched over her, _he_ had been the one to fall for her… **_he_** had been the one to betray her. He had let her down, let her mother down… he had failed in his biggest, most important quest. To protect the woman he loved.

"B-but… why?" was the only thing he could make out "Because as I said, I do not want my daughter to be put in any harm" he had finally recovered from the shock of this information and was now trying to fight it. "But the danger is gone! We defeated Naraku! We got back all of the jewel shards! What else do you have to worry about?" he asked looking over to kagome as she looked away from him. Obviously trying to avoid his eyes, knowing what her mother was going to say next.

"Everything. Inuyasha you do not see it but my daughter is in pain. She has been in pain ever since she met you. At first I did not realize it myself, but after the first few times I found my daughter either storming into the house and slamming doors or coming home and locking herself in her room and not speaking to anyone, I realized it. She cares for you, a lot more then you probably do for her. And that's killing her, and myself. To see my only daughter live in a time that is not her own and become depressed… I can not handle it anymore." Inuyasha sat digesting what kagomes mother had just said to him.

'Kagome… I'm sorry' "I'm not like that anymore, things have changed… I will not hurt her, I would never hurt her…" he said calmly. Once again looking over at the beauty sitting on her bed, listening to her life being fought over. "Inuyasha as long as she is with you she will be hurt. You cannot be-rid your time of all the harmful demons within it. You cannot protect her from every single emotion or being she will encounter. I'm sorry but my mind is made up." Mrs. Higurashi said, looking a bit disappointed that it had come to this. ((A/N Bad Bad bad! Forcing them to be apart like that… sorta reminds me of Romeo and Juliet… but anyways.. on with the story!))

'no not now… this cant be happening.. not _now_! Not now that I have finally realized that I do love kagome… please… Kami-sama… no' he thought while looking at the two woman before him. "And I would like it if you left as soon as possible." Mrs. Higurashi added as an after thought. Reality had finally caught up with him. He realized this was not a dream, it was real. And he was going to have to think of something fast if he ever wanted to see kagome again. With and idea forming in his mind he spoke "Can I at least have some time alone with her?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and nodded leaving the room and sitting outside it with a magazine.

"Kagome!" he said as he ran over to her, hugging her tightly and never wanting to let go. He could feel her shaking as she once again began to cry, and he could hear her sobs and sniffles as she tried to quiet herself. "I-Inuyasha… I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen.. I" he quieted her, putting a finger over her mouth to do so. "Kagome, its not your fault. But if you stay here, in this time, I can always come back and visit you." She nodded but another idea came to her "Or you could come live with me… here in this time with me."

Once again he was shocked, but instead of answering her right away he pulled her towards him and held her. "Kagome I would never fit in here. You know that as well as I do. Don't worry I will find a way to see you as much as I can." He pulled back to look at her face, as one of his hands went up to her cheek and stroked it with his index finger. "I will never leave you…" he said.

At this her eyes widened, realizing the meaning behind that sentence. She moved forward, taking his cheek in her hand and pulling him closer. Inuyasha was subconsciously doing the same thing, but both stopped once there lips met. The kiss was passionate, and yet innocent. As kagome pulled away she put the shikon no tama into his hand. "Here, I want you to have this." He looked at the jewel, despising its existence. Cursing Midoriko for ever creating it.

'But if she hadn't then I never would have met Kikyou… and Naraku wouldn't have set us against each other. And Kikyou wouldn't have died, and kagome might not have been born… dammit. Can't anything ever just turn out right in the beginning. Without all the hard work and pain and thinking?' inuyasha asked himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked seeing the anger on his face.

Inuyasha clutched the jewel tightly in his palm and looked at kagome, taking in everything her could. Her sent: lavender. Her eyes: a beautiful grey/blue. Her skin, the way it felt when he touched her, and the way it felt when she touched him. He memorized it. His plan becoming more complex as time passed.

He suddenly leaned forward and kissed kagome again. This time more forcefully then the first. She could feel his tongue on her lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to him. He memorized her taste, her lovely taste. The way if felt when he kissed her… the way he got a sudden arousal just from this kiss. The way he loved it all. He pulled back after a minute or so, and hugged her again.

"Don't worry Kagome, I have a plan. I _will_ see you again… I- I love you, kagome." He said as he stood up from her bed, walking to the door. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She smiled as she watched him leave the room, a red blur passing her window into the hallways. A single tear making its way down her cheek as she stumbled to the other window. The one overlooking the entrance/exit to the hospital and the way back to her house.

She saw him, though strangely he was smiling still clutching his hand tightly as though it were a matter of life or death. Though in truth it was farley close "To see or not to see the one you love again, that is the question."

Chii (sister): ok that was lame…

PK: …or was it… dun dun dunnn you tell me! RR! Did you like it, hate it? Come on tell me goddamit! pants heavily while holding big umm threatening thing… .

Chii: … I take that back… THAT was lame…

PK: o shut up… like your any better at this

Chii: no, but at least I don't try

PK: grrrrrr Chii walks away and I stalk her with big threatening thingy.. hehehe .


	4. Breaking the Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

hehe . thanks for the reviews! Im happy you all like my story! Sorry I didn't update in a while.. but here I am!

" "- talking

' ' – thinking

- me

Chapter 4- breaking the rules

It had been almost a three days since Inuyasha had returned to the feudal era. And all he had done was sit in the Goshinboku tree.

"Inuyasha! Will you come down and tell us what is going on already?" "…" "Come on Inuyasha, we know that it must have been something bad for you to just sit there for almost three hole days straight… but maybe it would help for you to let it out. And inform us on what had happened." Asked Miroku and Shippou.

"lady Sango maybe you should try." He said while stepping back a little so that she could be closer to the tree, and the hanyou residing in it.

"Inuyasha we all know that you are hurting, but we are too. Kagome was not only your friend you know. She was like a sister to me, a mother to Shippou, and a… _friend_ as well to Miroku. Just think of how you feel and then the way we must all feel. We don't even know anything besides the fact that she did not return with you to our time, and might not ever again."

'god I hate it when they do that… cant they just leave me alone. Don't they understand? Im only trying to help!' 'well of course they don't, you didn't tell them anything' 'well how am I supposed to when they wont give me any time to think' '… they probably didn't know that you had the ability to do something of that sort.' 'grrr shut up will you!'

"Grrr" "uh.. are you ok up there?" Sango asked hearing the noise coming up from the tree "fine. You wanna know what happened. Ill tell you what happened" he said while jumping out of the Goshinboku, and sitting down cross-legged on the floor. Followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.

After about a half hour he had told the story and answered a few questions. Now there was only the problem of figuring out what to do next.

"Do you have a plan to get her back?" asked Sango, holding a crying Shippou in her arms. "Actually I have been _trying _to come up with a plan. But some certain people kept interrupting me." he said crossing his arms as well and turning to face towards the well. "Sorry Inuyasha. We didn't know." Sango said while wiping away a stray tear of her own "Inuyasha we will leave you to finish your thinking.. but once you have a plan you must come and tell us." Miroku stated

He nodded and stood up, as did the others, and went back into his tree.

:three hours later in Kaede's hut:

"So you're sure that this will work?" "Well it's the best plan I can think of, you got something better?" "uhh.. no I was just asking" said Miroku with a sweat-drop behind his head. "Inuyasha.. ye understand the consequences of doing this?" "hai.. I do" "ye all understand that it might be impossible for any of ye to come back to this time after wards?" "Hai." They all said together

"Alright then. Ye all should wait outside, and rest. This may take some time." "alright Kaede, arigato"

"so what gave you the idea for this plan?" Shippou asked while jumping into Sango's arms. "Actually it was something kagome said her self.. at first I denied that it could ever happen but now it seems like the only choice we have."

"What was it she said Inuyasha?" Sango asked, running her hands through Shippous hair. "She told me that I could come to her time and live with her… but I said I couldn't do that. I wouldn't fit in there. But I guess im just going to have to find a way to do it. And you guys too."

"Inuyasha? Whats it like in kagome's time?" asked Shippou "Well it's a lot different then here. They have all these strange contraptions. But you'll learn about those soon, don't worry." "When are we going to be able to see kagome again?" he asked once more "Well we cant see her right away. I want it to be a surprise… but we'll discus that some other time. For now I suggest you get some rest. We are going to have a long journey ahead of us…"

:Kagome's time:

It had been three days since the 'incident' and she was finally aloud to go home. Thanks to her remarkably fast healing. During her stay here she had made some friends. Two guys named Kinai and Katsu. They seemed to have met Inuyasha before, though they didn't bother to explain how or when.

"Hey Kag's! Happy to be going home?" asked Katsu while walking into her room to say goodbye, Kinai not to far behind him. "Actually yea. I cant wait to be in my own room again." She sighed "Oh so what? We're not good enough for ya now? I see how it is." he said while turning and crossing his arms, with a strict yet sad look upon his face.

'those two.. always know how to make me laugh.. sure will miss them' she thought while packing the last of her stuff into a suitcase. "You sure got a lot of stuff, considering the amount of time you were here. Where did you get all this?" Kinai asked while holding up a stuffed bear and looking at it. "It seems my friends found out I was here, and decided it would be nice to buy me some 'get well soon' gifts"

"Ahh I see.. hey what ever happened to that strange guy?" "Yea Inuyasha was his name right?" she stiffened, she had been trying to forget about the hole ordeal with Inuyasha ever since he left. Not wanting to hurt anymore then she already was.

"I don't think im going to be seeing him… ever again possibly." She said tears strolling down her cream coloured face. "oh.. sorry we didn't mean to upset you." Kinai said "Hey man how many times I gotta tell ya! Stop talkin for me!" Katsu then walked over to the tear stricken girl and put a arm over her shoulder, and pulling her to be sitting on the newly made bed.

"Its alright Kag's. if he cares as much about you as I think he does, he will sure as hell come to see you again. I don't think that's a problem." "thanks guys. Im ok though. Im just going to finish packing." "Aright you want some help?" asked Kinai now coming over to where the two were sitting on the bed "Actually it would be nice if you guys could help me bring my stuff to the car" she said

:back in the feudal era:

It had been another four days since they had come up with a plan. It had taken a lot longer then they had wanted to get ready for the final move.

"Inyashaaa when are we going to be leaving?" whined Shippou "well did you practice yet?" "Hai, I practiced three times today, four times yesterday, two the day before that, and three again the day before that!" "You learned how to disguise yourself yet?"

Right when he finished the question Shippou seemed to have transformed into a human. His ears were no longer pointed, his paws were now regular human feet, his tail had disappeared, and he was about a head shorter then Inuyasha himself.

"Good. What about me?" "Don't worry I got something special for you." said Shippou in a voice that was not his own but one much deeper. He snickered as he pulled out a chain from his kimono. "Here you go." He said as he jumped up and placed it over Inuyasha's head.

The second the chain hit the hanyous neck, it began to glow. Inuyasha's claws turned to regular human nails, his ears turned into ones of a human. And they moved back to there normal place instead of at the top of his head in the form of dogs ears. Along with that his hair began to change to the pitch black shade of his human form.

"Kaede and Miroku helped me make that. Its special. Cuz you can still use all your demon powers, you just appear to be human. You still have your strength, your super speed, your enhanced hearing, smell, and sight." Shippou announced, obviously proud of himself for helping to make such an item. One of these necklaces was also made for Kirara to help hide her two tails.

"Hey you guys ready?" Sango asked while walking over with Miroku. Both of them wearing a new pair of clothes. Something they could be comfortable in and be able to walk around in kagome's time without any strange looks.

Sango's outfit modeled Kagome's but was a little less revealing. Her skirt was down to knees and was the purple colour of her kimono. Her top was a light pink t-shirt with two purple stripes on the hem of the sleeves.

Miroku's outfit consisted of plain black pants, held up with a wooden button and a belt made of the same fabric as the pants. The belt had to be tide at the ends so that it would actually be helpful in keeping the pants up. He also wore a dark purple t-shirt.

"Inuyasha, Shippou. Kaede has your clothes ready in her hut." "Alright thanks Miroku. Oh and when we're done changing i wouldn't just like it if we could practice once more before we leave?" "Aww again?" they all pouted. "Yes again.. I want to make sure we have everything right before we leave." "Okay.." Sango and Miroku sighed and sat down outside the hut to rest one last time before their trip.

After a few minutes the two boys where done dressing and outside once again. Beginning their last practice before they left.

Inuyasha wore pants like Miroku's, and a red shirt that matched him perfectly. Shippou's outfit consisted of dark blue pants that mimicked Miroku's and Inuyasha's. he wore a turquoise long sleeve shirt with a tan dear skin vest. His outfit was very much like his original one, just larger and made of different fabric.

:After two more hours:

"Inuyasha can we be done now.. my hands hurt." "Yea mine too." "And I don't think im going to be able to talk right for a while." Said a now scratchy voiced Sango "Alright you guys. Everyone got there rings?" "Yupp!" they all said while admiring the pinkish jewel in each of their rings.

"Ok then, lets go."

:In Kagome's era:

"Thanks for the help guys.. though I still don't understand why you had to come with me for the ride." "Hey with your rep. in getting injuries you think were just going to let you travel back home by yourself? Not happening." Kinai said. Katsu opened up the trunk and started taking out her three suitcases. He and Katsu each took one of the larger ones, and she insisted on carrying the smaller one herself.

They helped her carry her luggage to her house and then up to her room after. "Well thanks you guys. I really appreciate it." "No problem, and don't worry. We'll come by ever now and then to check up on you missy." Katsu said while laughing. "Bye!" she said as she watched them walk back down the shrine steps and into the taxi.

'things are certainly going to be different around here now. No Inuyasha, no time traveling, no weird sicknesses… no happiness. Thanks mom…'

………………

Ok so what do you all think? I hope you all like it! R and R ok!

Ill update when you guys review! hehe


	5. A New Beggining

Pirate kittie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Thank you all for the reviews!...

Special thanks to InuyashaKougaLover!

Eww family's here... cousins and shiat… _sorta_ don't like family... arg... Oh wells

On with the story!

" " -talking

' ' -thinking

-time change

( ) -me

Chapter 5- a new beginning

Inuyasha and the gang had finally made it to kagome's time. As they exited the well they herd kagome's voice along with two other male voices. At first Sango and Miroku began to get worried, thinking Inuyasha might attack. But he didn't instead he told them all to be as quiet as possible so he could listen.

"_Thanks for the help you guys... though I still don't understand why you had to come with me for the ride" they herd Kagome's distant voice say. "Hey with your rep. in getting injuries you think were just going to let you travel back home by yourself? Not happening." Said another voice, one of the males. _

"Inuyasha... who is that? Do you know those people kagome-sama is with?" asked Miroku, obviously shocked that Inuyasha did not burst out of the well house in an outrage. "Yea his names Kinai. Kagome's probably with his friend Katsu as well. I met them at the hospital... there nice guys. Most likely just helping her back home." He answered. Miroku and Sango nodded in understanding as Shippou tried to see out the spaces in the door, to get a better view of his 'mother' and the men with her.

After Inuyasha was positive they would not be caught he opened the well house doors. He then told everybody to get out and go down the stairs and wait for him there. He closed the doors and ran to catch up to his friends before anyone could come out of the shrine and see them.

-two months later-

:kagome:

It had been almost two months now since she came home from the feudal era. Two long, excruciatingly hard months. Almost everything would remind her of her old life. Almost everything would remind her of her old friends. Almost _everything_ would remind her of Inuyasha…

She had her mother redecorate her room for her so that she wouldn't be reminded of inuyasha every time she went in there. Her bed was now on the left side of her room. Her desk was against her right wall along with a dresser and mirror. And beside her bed was her walk in closet. Her room was no longer blue with pink curtains and furniture. But now had pure white walls and in each corner of her room vines were stenciled in. The green vines gave the room a bit of a green tint when the sun was right. Her bed sheets were white with vines, leaves, and occasionally some flowers on them. She had two white pillows with a light green lace trim. And four smaller almost velvet kaki green pillows with beads on the sides.

As of right now, kagome was lying in her bed hoping her mother would forget she was still here. For if she did kagome would not have to go to school. She wouldn't have to see her friends, and teachers, and other random people who have noticed or herd of what 'happened' to her when she was in the hospital.

Just another lie her grandfather made up and told to Hojo one day when he came over to visit her. Hojo, in shock, had told kagome's three friends (if you know there names please tell me.. I only no two of them) who told other people, who told other people. And soon the whole school knew about the 'incident' at the hospital.

:flashback:

"Hello Higurashi-jii-san. Is kagome home? I have some herbal tea that I thought I would give to her. It might help her to get better faster." The smiling boy said "Sorry she is not home right now. She's at a hospital. But I'll take that tea and keep it safe for her until her return if you wish." "She's at a hospital! Why!" Hojo asked, becoming more frantic by the second.

"Uhh.. She was attacked… and was badly wounded. She was almost dead when some nice young… _man_ found her. The doctors say she may suffer some savvier brain damage and might never be the same again." The old man tried to cover up. Not knowing that because of this little lie his grand-daughter would be pitied for the rest of her time at this high school.

"Which hospital is she at? I could get some of her friends together and we could go visit her." "That's very nice of you Hojo. Im sure she'd appreciate it. She's at the Houriki Hama hospital, it's just down the block." (Hehe I couldn't think of anything!)

:end flashback:

When Kagome finally decided to go back to school, thinking maybe it would help her to get her mind off of things, she was greeted with strange or worried looks from all the students. And some glances from teachers. They would look at her every few minutes, as though making sure she had not fainted in the middle of the classroom, from lack of nutrition, or blood.

She had finally told her friends about how she used to travel through time, five hundred years into the past. She told them about Naraku, she told them about Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. And she told them the truth about Inuyasha, her feelings and what happened as to why she can never see him again.

:Inuyasha:

'This is taking much longer then I had planed it to. I don't think I can keep the others from going to see her much longer… no less myself. Everyday it gets harder to focus. And with what we're doing that's our most needed priority. ' Inuyasha thought lying on his bed. "Inuyasha!" 'oh.. kami-sama.. not again..' only seconds after that thought the room to his door was thrown open and one very unhappy kitsune could be seen.

"Inuyasha.. when we agreed to come here and do all this, it was so that we could see kagome! We've been here for two months, and you still haven't allowed us to get any closer to her then as if we were still on the other side of the well!" Shippou yelled, still in his disguised form. He seemed to like it better then his true form. It gave him a bit of confidence, being able to stand straight up and look your peers in the eye. Instead of having to jump on there shoulders or up and down on the ground. Somehow it was much easier to get his point across when he was able to defend himself. (hehe Shippou-can so cute!)

He knew Shippou was right. But couldn't bring himself to admit it. "Shippou, we've worked to hard and to long to let the plan go now. All of this would have been for nothing!" he said pointing at various objects in there new home. "That's not true… we would be able to see kagome if we let the plan drop. Does that really mean nothing to you? To be able to see the woman you changed your whole life for.. means nothing to you?" Shippou asked a sincere look on his face.

Inuyasha was speechless. How could he say anything _meaningful_ to that! After all he knew Shippou had a point, and was mostly right. But still he wanted to give Kagome the surprise of her life. He wanted the moment when they were all united to be special. Not just some weird re-acquaintance for them all, where Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango and Miroku came barging into her house. No that would not do.

"Shippou think about it. If Kagome found out we were here all this time and finally one day just came barging into her house, she would through a fit. She would be angry with all of us for not coming sooner and not having a reason for it." He finally said "But there would be a reason! We could tell her about the pl-" "That would be pointless Shippou. She would not understand. She would be to angry with us to actually think it all through, and realize what we were trying to do for her." Inuyasha said once more with a pained look on his face.

"Maybe Inuyasha is right. When kagome is mad, she is _mad._ You remember Shippou. It hasn't been that long." Sango said, reassuring the young kitsune that everything would end up ok. "I guess you guys are right. I just miss her is all." He said walking away from the group and going into his room.

"Inuyasha.. you know you are breaking him." Miroku said plainly from his post at the door way, while watching the boy slam the door of his room. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and shame. "Yes I know. But I just want it to be special. Who knew Shippou was more impatient then me." the last part he said more as a joke, trying to lighten up the mood.

"What do you think he's doin in there?" asked Sango as she picked up Kirara. "Lookin at that picture of kagome I gave him." They all nodded and Kirara purred as her mistress scratched her behind the ears. "Well start getting ready. We have to be outa here by three o-clock. We got one of them meeting things again with Masuyo at four." "I'll go talk to Shippou." Miroku said.

:Kagome:

"Oh god… What should I wear?" kagome said to her self, while throwing random pieces of clothing out of her closet and dresser draws. "Kagome! What are you doing up there? It sounds like a earthquake!" Ms Higurashi yelled up at her daughter. "Sorry mom! Im lookin for something to wear! Kinai and Katsu will be here in a half hour!" she answered her mother. "How can I have so much clothes and nothing at all to wear!" she yelled once more in frustration. She sighed as she fell back on her bed.

"Ow!" she sat up and looked to see what had hurt her. she was about to start throwing all the stuff off of her bed and onto the floor when she saw something. "Oh wow.. Its perfect!" she stood up admiring the skirt she had found.

It was a light, vintage, blue jean skirt. Frayed at the bottom and on the pockets. It was tight at the waste but went out after about two inches. "Now to find the perfect shirt!" she said as she once again ran to her dresser. She threw a few shirts to the side before finding the perfect one.

It was a white tank top with tan threading. The top was low cut, but not too low. It showed just enough cleavage to the needed attention every girl required. she laughed at that thought, while going to her closet and pulling out her knew shoes. It was a pair of all white Adidas, she slipped them over her baby blue socks with yellow stars. She walked over to her mirror to finish her make up and hair.

She had begun straitening her hair, after about the first week of going back to school. She thought that maybe if she changed her appearance people would stop talking about her as a tragedy and start talking about her new look. She had cut her bangs straight and layered the rest of her hair. Most girls had come to admire her perfect hair. She also put some reddish brown highlights into her hair. Only a few though, just enough to give her hair a bit more oomph. As some would say.

After about 10 minutes she finished her hair and moved on the her make-up. She wore black eye liner that gave her eyes and Egyptian look. Black lengthening mascara, and some glitter eye shadow. She applied some clear lip gloss and then she was done.

"Kagome! Your friends are here!" her mother called. "Ahh perfect timing." She said to herself. Taking 20 and putting it in her pocket along with her eyeliner and lip gloss.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs and saw her four new best friends. Kinai, Katsu, Akina, and Mai. The last two being girls.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys were coming!" she said hugging the two girls. "neither did we." Mai replied for the both of them. "But we found out about you guys going out to the movies and mall, and decided it would be _safer _if we went with you too." Akina said. Kagome laughed as Kinai and Katsu pouted. "Aw come on! The last time we got in a fight Kagome was fine!" Katsu replied. "Yea because WE showed up and pulled her out of the way of you two dumb asses!"

"Alright are we going to stand here in my living room and argue or go to the movies?" kagome asked "MOVIES!" they all shouted and ran out the door.

:Inuyasha:

"Shippou! Get your ass out of that room! We're goin to be late!" "Coming!.. sir Inuyasha." The young boy said coldly, walking past his 'guardian'. "Little ingrate.." Inuyasha whispered, ushering them all out the door.

A few minutes later they were walking down the street towards the big building, about seven blocks away. "Inuyasha. Why couldn't we have taken the car, or at least called a taxi-cab or something?" Sango asked curiously. He glanced over at them, and looked them over. "You guys need the exercise." He said plainly as if it was obvious.

"And what might that mean?" Sango asked giving the hanyou a glare. "N-nothing. I was just implying that it would be nice to get some exercise." He said nervously scratching the back of his head. He had learned earlier that year that commenting a woman on her weight could be deadly.

:kagome:

"So what movie are we going to see anyways? Kinai and Katsu didn't tell us." Akina asked Kagome looked over at the two male of the group "Yea what movie _are_ we seeing?" she asked a sly grin coming into place upon her face. Katsu gave her the are-you-kidding-me look and began to talk.

"Uh.. Um… Kinai will you do the honors?" "OOOO no. I know how those two are with these types of movies. They flip out!" he whispered to his friend. "Kagome?" "Yess?" she said playing the innocent role very well. "Ugh fine.. we're goin to see 'Cursed'. There happy?" Mai and Akina stopped dead in there tracks.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Mai screamed. "You cant be serious… waiiit. That's why you called us to hang out today. You wanted to watch us squirm in our seats." Both boys were now laughing at the two girls reactions. "Pretty much yea." Katsu said.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha?" kagome whispered. 'No i- it cant be. He's in the feudal era!... but what if it is him.. I cant risk it!' "INUYASHA!" "Kagome! What? Are you ok?" Kinai asked as he grabbed onto her arm, preventing her from falling. "Who's this Inuyasha character and why don't we know bout him?" asked Mai as she Katsu and Akina walked over to where kagome was.

"No… he- he's gone.." "Maybe we should cancel the hole movies and mall thing today and just go to my house." Katsu suggested.

:Inuyasha:

"So lady Sango. Do you think it might be a possibility now that we are in kagome's time, and trying to surprise her, that we could surprise her double by-" "I'd shut up now if I were you." "But lady Sango! I was only suggesting that we-" –SMACK- "I _told_ you to _shut_ _up_!" she screamed standing over the monk who was now sitting on the floor with a red hand print on his cheek. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT!" she yelled yet again, at the random people who had stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

"Sango! Shhh." "Huh? What is it Inuyasha?" "HIDE!" he said as he grabbed Shippou and pulled Miroku up and pushed them all into Sango, they were all shoved by the hanyou into a nearby alley way. "Inuyasha! What are yo-" "I smell her…"

They all shut up when they heard that. Each thinking something different. 'Should I sit here and be quiet or go and see her? I know she would be happy to see me!' 'why is he so worried about her finding us? Its not like she has super powers or-… wait never mind.. she does. –sweat drop-' 'I wonder what he's going to do if she does find us earlier then planned. Doesn't matter really. As long as I get to see my sister again im happy.' 'Kagome… why now?'

"I-Inu-Inuyasha?" with his super hearing he was able to hear her whisper. 'Fuck! Not now.. she cant see me now! Not after all this!' he took one quick glance at her, when he heard Kinai ask her what was wrong. He knew she would look at him when he came up to her, and he thanked kami-sama for her distraction. He could finally get a look at her after such a long time.

With one quick glance he was able to memorize all of her new traits. Her hair, no longer plain black and poofy. It was now straight with streaks of caramel. Her eyes no more held the happiness and joy they had when he last saw her. They were now outlined in black, hopeful and yet not, distant and yet so very there, cold but still so much warmth could be sensed from her. Her lips were fuller too, and had a shine to them that could draw any man into a frenzy trying to get a taste of them. That thought angered him. But he pushed it away, trying to remember what was happening.

He memorized her new style with clothes, a look so very much her own. But still so many others must have those same exact articles of clothes. But they just looked so perfect on her. All in all she still looked like the long lost goddess his heart yearned for. The woman who managed to capture him, managed to tame him, but set him free. The woman he gave his hole life away for. _His_ woman.

It only took seconds for his mind to gather all this information and then he was gone…

………………………………………..

Hehehehe im so evil! But you no you loved it! Come on tell me you loved it! If you want me to update again REVIEW GODDAMMIT!...

Sorry about that.. –clears throat- ok im better now!

Just incase any of you poor deprived non-japenese speaking people are reading this:

Hai – yes

Arigatou – thank you

Kami-sama – god

If there are any other words I missed that you have questions on. Just tell me when you REVIEW!

Thanks again bie!


	6. dreams

Pirate Kittie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. god dammit…

Special thanks to:

Pyshoitic-hanyou

Little-Sango

Mauimango

You guys updated on my last chapter!

Note: in this chapter there will be some writing in bold/italic its not supposed read differently. Its just a hint like foreshadowing and stuffs. Im trying to get you to remember something. It'll all come together once you read it don't worry.

:Inuyasha:

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYY!" Shippou was now running around there whole house, jumping on the furniture and screaming for joy. He finally made his way back to Inuyasha and jumped on him as well. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he yelled while clinging to inuyasha as though it was for his life. "Yea, yea, just get off of me ok. Go to your room or something."

"Inuyasha. You know that what you just did will cost you." "Yea. Now the runt is going to follow me around like he used to do to her." Miroku chuckled at his friends comment, but was great- full for his decision. He couldn't wait to finally see her again. "Miroku.. what do you think will happen when she sees' us?" "Im not sure.. I just hope she'll be happy. I know for a fact that we all will be." Miroku said, a smile plastered to his face the hole time.

'now I just need to figure out what _I'm_ going to do about this…'

:kagome:

"Hey! Kag's you coming with us this weekend." "Where to that concert?" "Yea its going to be great! You have to come. It just wouldn't be the same without you." Katsu said, placing a pout upon his face to make it more dramatic. Kinai laughed at his friends' stupidity, but nodded his head in agreement anyway.

"I don't know. I mean I've only herd this band like once or twice. And that was cuz I was in the car with you guys." "Come on you cant back out now. You know you like the way they sound. And anyways we already bought the tickets. Mai and Akina agreed to come too. So its not like you'd be the only girl."

"You guys already bought me a ticket? –sigh- I hate it when you guys do that.." she sighed again with a defeated face. Kinai and Katsu both had triumphant looks on there own faces. "Its not funny you two! You know I hate it when you do shit like that…" "Yea but it always works." Katsu said.

"Arg.. whatever. So who's this band again?" "Kega no ai. But I've heard people just call them either Kega or KNA." "Riiight. So when are we leaving?" "Saturday, at eight thirty pm. But you should be ready before then. We're going to pick you up at around six. We'll get something to eat and then go to the concert." "Why so early?" Kagome asked with a curious pout. "Cause you don't wanna be waiting on a line that's almost a mile long… maybe longer." "Oh.." she answered.

-ring ring- "Oh that's my phone. Shit! I was supposed to call my mom." She said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Moshi Moshi.. Mom? Yea.. I know. Sorry. I Forgot. Oh on Saturday im going to a concert alright? Yea! Thanks mom!.. Oh… ok fine. No, no. its ok. Bye."

"sorry guys I gotta go." "You need a ride?" "Yea thanks" she said as she got into Katsu's car, with himself and Kinai.

:Saturday:

-kagome's dream-

_People.. people everywhere. **Pushing** **shoving** people. Tall people, fat people, skinny people, short people. People everywhere. But the one person her eyes longed to see, was no where to be found. People with light hair, dark hair.. blue eyes, brown eyes. People.. more and more of them. "No! leave me alone!" she yelled_

_But suddenly she was watching herself. No longer feeling the people banging into her. No longer hearing there **screams** in her ears. There was a strange noise in the back round she could not quite make out. All she knew was that it was extremely loud. But now she was watching herself **push her way further into the crowd**. 'What's going on?' she thought. Suddenly she saw someone. Someone with white hair. _

_It seemed that he was all the way in front of the crowd. Standing higher then everyone else. He was with three people. 'could it be him?' she thought as she followed herself from up in the sky. The kagome on the ground had seemed to see the boy with white hair too. For she had begun to run and shove people out of her way._

"_Kagome!" 'what.. who is it.' The floating kagome thought. She turned around to see people chasing her. "No!.. not yet! INUYASHA!" _

:real world:

Kagome awoke with a gasp. Something on her head was hurting and as she raised her hand to feel what it was, she found nothing. "ugh.. god dammit.." 'Wh-what?' she thought as she tried to stand up. But as soon as she put her feet down she fell over something. "Ahh!" she screamed as she fell on top of the 'thing'. "What are you doing? We have to get going now and you where just laying around on your bed sleeping! And then to top it all off you fall on top of me?" a voice said, a little more comically then intended.

Kagome rolled over to see where who it was she landed on, and dreading what the answer might be. "Akina?" she asked "Yea come on.. get up. Ill help you find something to wear." The girl answered helping kagome up, as kagome let out a sigh of relief. Akina went over to her dresser and pulled out one of the draws.

She picked out a red tank top. The straps had a black stripe in the center and the threading was black as well. "Put that on." Akina said as she threw the shirt at her friend. Kagome did as told while walking to her mirror and putting on her make up. She already did her hair last night after her shower so that was not a issue.

Akina looked though kagome's other draws and found a skirt. It was black and had two layers of tight, but flowing, stretchy fabric. The first layer stopped a little below her hips and the second right by her thighs. She gave the skirt to kagome and picked up one of kagome's jewelry boxes. She pulled out a red rose pin that had a few tiny rhinestones on it. After kagome finished putting the skirt on Akina walked over to her with the pin.

"Here put this on the skirt. Its perfect for that outfit." She handed the pin to kagome and she placed it on her right hip. Akina threw a pair of knee high black socks at her friend and then ran over to her closet. "hmm what shoes do you have that would go good with that outfit." "Don't pick out any high heels. I'm tall enough as is." Kagome said from her place at her chair while pulling her socks on.

"Alright! I have an idea. Kagome what size shoe are you?" "I'm a seven why?" "That's perfect she said while taking off her red and black converse with fire laces. "Here put these on." She said as she handed her the shoes. "but then what are you going to wear?" "Ill borrow yours. Hmm.. These will do good with my outfit." She said pulling out a pair of black and yellow vans.

Akina's outfit was a white tank top under a yellow tank top with a black leather biker's jacket. The yellow tank top had random holes in it, some stitched back together and others not. Although the stitching was all in orange thread. But that only made it look more perfect. She also wore a black, frayed, jean skirt with a chain on the right side. And to finish the outfit she wore a safety pin necklace and bracelet.

"There are you ready?" Akina said after putting on her shoes. "Yupp. One sec. though I just wanna finish my make up." She said while picking out her reddish clear lip-gloss and putting it on. "Ok done. Hand me my Jacket, and then we'll go." "Here" Akina said handing kagome her jacket that was just like hers.

-Mai, Akina, Kagome, Katsu and Kinai all had that jacket. And on the back was a dragon with fire coming out of its mouth and surrounding it. It was the symbol that they used to represent themselves with-

-at the concert-

:Inuyasha:

"I-Inuyasha.. are you s-sure about this?" "Hey you wanna see her or not?" "Y-yea.. but why d-do we have to d-do it like this?" "Your going to see her and that's all that matters. So shut up already. All your blabbering is distracting me." Inuyasha answered, sitting down in the couch next to a furious Sango. She looked as though she was going to blow any second.

"Hey Sang-… Sango? You alright? You don't look to good." Inuyasha stated, concern in his eyes. "Miroku." Where the only words that managed to weakly escape her lips. Inuyasha looked over to where her eyes were intent on staring at.

There he saw Miroku, twirling his drumsticks in his fingers. Obviously showing off to the six other girls around him. All were either admiring his looks or his tricks. Either way Sango was defiantly not going to let him get away with it.

But the way Miroku twirled those two sticks brought back a sense of sanity and calmness for the hanyou. It reminded him of his old home. Five hundred years in the past. When kagome was still with them, and they were still hunting down Naraku. It reminded him of how the monk would fight with his staff, spinning it ever so gracefully and with such skill, killing the demons that had dared to come near him and his comrades.

But the smell of rage, and the sound of low growling bought him back to reality. The thought of Sango growling over Miroku doing some lame tricks with drumsticks was quite humorous for the young hanyou. And as such he began to chuckle.

"And what, might I ask, is so funny?" the raging female besides him had finally broke from her trance. He laughed a few seconds more before answering his friend "You… were growling." He whispered to the girl.

She gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Don't worry. No one else herd you." he said as a response to her actions, while looking in the direction of the flirtatious monk. "What? I don't care if that selfless bastered heard me or-" "Sango.. I know you like him. I can tell. Its demon instincts. Plus your really not that good of a liar. But somehow you manage to fool that bustard so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Bu-but.. I- i.." she was interrupted in her stuttering by one of the announcers. "Kega no Ai. You guys are up next. You might wanna set up or something." The announcer said as he walked past them, not even bothering to lift his eyes from his papers.

"Come on guys. Were up.."

:Kagome:

"You guys didn't tell me it was going to be a whole bunch of bands!" Kagome yelled through the **_screaming_** crowd to her friends. "Yea.. uh we decided it might be better if we didn't tell you." Answered Kinai, getting jabbed in the ribs by one of the fans.

"Hey! Watch it you punk!" he yelled at the boy, rubbing his abused area. "I think you better watch it if you know whats good for ya!" a taller male said.

Kagome was beginning to wonder where Mai And Katsu had gone to. (hmmm I wonnnnderrr hehehe) When kagome finally realized her surroundings once more, she found herself being **_pushed_** and **_shoved_** by some men near her.

'_people.. people everywhere..'_ she thought. Suddenly the feeling of de-ja-vu coming to her. 'I-I need to find help.' She thought turning and looking for her friends. She caught a glimpse of a leather jacket sleeve and at once recognized it. "Kinai?... Kinai!" she screamed trying to **_push her way further into the crowd_**. Trying desperately to reach her friend. 'oh kami no.. where is everybody?...' she thought looking around.

Suddenly her eyes caught on to something white. Her ears finally caught something. Finally bringing the sound back into her. She was bombarded by loud noises. 'music..' she thought. She remembered seeing the white thing and when she looked back up it was still there. It seemed to be all the way up front, she could not get a good view of it. All she knew was that her body was telling her to go there. To go to the front of the crowd and see what the white thing was. Something in her mind told her it was Inuyasha but she pushed it away. Not wanting to get hurt like all the other times she thought she saw him.

She told herself it was only her mind. And that as of now she would listen to body and move where it told her to.

Only as she began to work her way forward the lyrics of the song finally made its way into her head. No longer being just the loud noise, or music. Now it was a song. A lovely meaning-full song. Obviously dedicated.

In a trance she kept walking, shoving the people in her way out of it, while listening to the music. Only certain bits and pieces actually made it into her mind to process though.

_-on the outside I look fine. But on the inside I am dying. My strength is over, come my pain. My love for you remains the same. The loneliness is setting in.. I have no one to free my sins.-_

'I'll help you.. im always there for you..'

_-I will forgive but I wont forget…You better watch out if you don't know whats going on around you… were gonna rise against the demons that are gonna try and hold you down. Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love-_

'Naraku… Kikyou… Inuyasha.. betrayed..'

_-I count the days that we have spent apart. I've got a bad liver and a broken heart… so help me save me tell me that the end is near…-_

'miss you too..'

_-I tear my heart open I sow myself shut my weakness is that I care to much and my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel.-_

_-I have climbed these walls before and im not scared any more. There's a time to lead and a time to follow. Because I wont take this anymore. There's a time to lead and a time to follow-_

'human again.. be brave..'

_-take me and let in don't break me and shut me out. I lit my pain on fire and I watched it all burn down. Now im dancin in the ashes and there's no-one else around. Because I wanna be part of somethin this is just a story of a broken soul. As days go by my heart grows cold I cant seem to let this surpass me by-_

'so hard.. keep going.. must see.. Inuyasha..'

_-blood is rushing through my veins. I have the power, channel the energy. And with my strength I will devour. Sickening thoughts are running through my head. That's when I realize im glad im not dead… its in our nature to destroy ourselves, its in our nature to kill ourselves. Its in our nature to kill each other, its in our nature to kill kill kill…-_

'Inuyasha.. demon.. full demon.. kill' she couldn't think straight. Just little bits of information passing through her mind at random times, the lyrics reminding her of her past. Reminding her of someone she worked so hard on pushing away, trying to forget. Were now all back. Swirling memories and feelings, rushing through her very body.

_-its alright we're in love. Cant live with or without. See she cant live with him, and cant live without him. Stress got her down, she needs to deal with her problems… scared of herself and the power that was in her. it took over and weighed heavily on her shoulders-_

'm-me..'

_-cause you gotta be bigger be faster be stronger if you're gonna survive any longer. this lifetime better be the right time cause your first time might be your last time. am I a failure if I got nothing to lose? no I'm not a failure I've got something to prove… I'm a man that's not afraid of danger I walk my own path I blaze my own trail because I'm not afraid to derail… I've got respect and I dont neglect the people I really care to protect am I a failure if I've got nothing to lose? no I'm not a failure I've got something to prove-_

'us.. all of us.. everyone.. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara...'

"I-Inuyasha!"

…………………………………………

Hehehe… do you get it? Sorry if I sorta lost ya at the end. Just tell me if ya did and ill explain it. Don't email me though. Cuz that's.. actually not my email address… hehe its my boyfriends. I don't have one so I used his.

All these songs were by one band. The songs are actually really good. If you wanna listen to em tell me. ill tell you who they are and all that fun stuffs.

But if you wanna talk to me just review and say it. Ill give you my screen name or something. Kay?

Please review!

(did you ever notice how at the end of a chap someone will type R and R but that means **read** and review.. so obviously if the person is reading w/e the author wrote at the bottom they _already_ read the story… hehe sorry just something I was thinkin about… bie!)


	7. Reunion

Pirate Kittie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

In this chap im going to go back in time a bit. Clear things up a little for you guys. And your welcome! Hehe

Thank you!

Mauimango

Kenshikrix

Pyshoitic-hanyou

I love you all! hehe

To Kenshikrix: im glad you think my story is original, and that you've never read a story really like mine. It makes me happy to know that I'm doing a good job –smiles lots-

Special thanks to: Pyshoitic-hanyou. You've updated since the beginning of my story! And still are!

THANK YOU ALL!

Chapter 7- Reunion

:Inuyasha:

"Ok so you guys no the first song?" "Yupp" Inuyasha asked and they all answered from behind the stage. "Inuyasha.. how are you sure that she's going to be here?" Shippou asked worriedly. "I've been tracking her and her friends. I saw Kinai and Katsu buy the tickets. They were saying something about forcing her to come. And 'No matter what, they were a group and had to stick together. Especially with all _their_ enemies.' Or something like that anyways."

"oh.." Shippou answered, looking nervously at his guitar. "Sorta reminds me of how we used to be. You know. One group lookin out for each other." Sango said, taking one last chance to tune her bass and adjust herself. "Yupp.." Inuyasha said as he heard the announcer introduce them as the other band walked off the stage. "Come on."

:kagome:

"Get her! She's the last one!" "Don't let her get away!" she heard their voices. She could practically feel them over her. She knew it was just her powers though. She was frightened. But she had gotten used to her powers reacting on her feelings, it was nothing new to her.

"We _need_ that girl!" she gasped. She recognized that voice. 'oh no.. not here.' She thought as she pushed more people away.

:Inuyasha:

They had started and finished their first three songs. And through those three he had heard Shippous astonishing solo in two of those songs, Sangos' perfect back up vocals and vocal solo's along with her perfected bass playing, and Miroku beating his heart away on the drums as though he would never stop. But he, himself, still had not found kagome.

He had caught not a single glance of her. But that should have been expected, right? She was in the middle of a crowd full of maybe one hundred people, or more. Who knows where she could be.

But in between the bands' two last songs, the first one he had dedicated specially for her, he heard Sango and Shippou whispering. "Do you see her?" she asked. "no.." "Look over there –Sango pointed over to her right, closer to Shippou- You see the girl running? Im positive that's her!"

"We have to help her!" Shippou pleaded "We have one more song. I think she can make it. Its not a long song anyways. After its done we can go get her right away, ok?" Inuyasha asked "Ok.." Shippou said still a little unsure, and surprised that Inuyasha had not jumped off the stage and run off to go get her.

:kagome:

'oh kami no.. where is everybody?' she thought looking around frantically once more. Something white caught her eyes as she was doing so. 'no it cant be' she refused to listen to what her eyes told her, and kept moving.

As she began to move forward again the music made its way into her. Forcing her to remember all those things she worked so hard on pushing away.

Before she knew it she was running with an unknown strength in her. Tears were streaming down her face, and people seemed to now move out of the way for her. Instead of being shoved or pushed away by her.

Her powers were creating a barrier around her. so no one could get near her. Which is why she assumed that people where moving out of her way. But in reality they could not get near her at all.

In no time she was at the front of the crowd and suddenly her barrier broke. Tears were running steadily down her perfect face. She didn't even realize what she was doing until after it had all happened. It took her a few minutes to remember what she had run here for, but when she saw the white haired man walking off stage with his three friends… she remembered.

"I-Inuyasha!"

:Inuyasha:

There last song seemed to be going well, until he, himself, caught sight of her. she was running almost frantically. Tears making there way down her face. When suddenly a light blue light could be seen around her.

'Oh no' he thought knowing what might happen if she didn't snap out of it soon. Her aura was so powerful right now he could sense it from up on stage.

But when they had finished there song only a minute later, she was gone. He looked all over the crowd for her, but he couldn't find her.

He looked nervously at Shippou, taking in that he too was looking for his surrogate mother. "Shippou, come on. We'll get outa here and look for her." he whispered to the boy, taking his arm for a second and pulling him along.

Just as he was at the end of the stage the voice he had wanted to hear for so long screamed out to him.

"I-Inuyasha!"

They all turned around to see the girl right at the edge of the stage. But in the few seconds they took taking in that she was here, crying, and pleading for help, about five men had come out from behind her. It could all be seen in her eyes. She was in trouble. And Inuyasha hated for her to get hurt, mentally or physically. No one would hurt _his_ kagome.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" he heard Miroku yell. But it was to late. He was already across the stage.

Just as one of the men put a hand on her arm he came down next to her. at first the man looked confused as to why one of the last bands members was here in front of him. But it all made sense once he fell back with a broken nose and bloody lip. He was here for the girl.. just as they were.

"You, how dare you! No one takes _our_ pray! No one _hits_ one of _our_ members! And _no one_ ever gets away from _us_!" one of the gang members yelled. "Well this girl is _not_ your pray, I _did_ just hit one of your members, and she _is_ coming with me." "Yea to hell, you bastard!"

But that did it. That last sentence.. that was it. That broke all his sanity, and self control into tiny little pieces. Letting the demon in him show for once since he came to this era.

"Bastard.. am I?" he said. His hair was covering his eyes and the words he spoke were like venom from a snake. Some of the gang had thought it best to leave right then, but it was obvious the leader would not allow that. "Its one against five, do you really think you can win?"

"I know I can." Those last words were full of hate and built up rage. And the gang leader seemed to love it. Taking it all in before attempting to land a hit on the hanyou.

As the leader did so Inuyasha stood there. Stood there until the very last second, when he held up his hand and caught the mans fist. Stopping him dead in his tracks. The mans eyes narrowed at first, and then shot open as he yelled in pain and shock.

Inuyasha was crushing the mans hand in his own. And as he lifted his face a evil smirk could be seen. But that wasn't what shocked the man. What did surprise him to this extent was that Inuyasha's eyes had narrowed immensely and he had two purple streaks on his cheeks that had not been there before.

Even in this state Inuyasha was cautious, he made sure to lift his head only enough to let the man he was holding see him. And maybe kagome. He knew that she could tell what was happening. He heard her gasp and take a step back. But he also heard the sound of the young kitsune screaming her name as he ran over to the girl and hugged her.

Sango did pretty much the same and Miroku stood in front of the women and kitsune in protective mode once more. For the first time since the feudal era he felt the need to protect his friends.

"Inuyasha? Need any help?" "Not with this one…" he said his smirk never leaving his face as he eyed the man now on the ground clutching his hand.

As soon as the leader had hit the floor his comrades had knelt down to him and examined his wounds before standing. In an enraged anger they lunged forward, three for the man who had hurt their leader and two for the man protecting their pray.

"Move it!" they yelled at Miroku in an attempt to shove him out of the way. "I think you guys are going to be very sorry if you don't leave now." Miroku said not moving from his post. "does it look like we care!" a taller man said as the other one tried to punch Miroku.

As the second man ran forward, Miroku stood there waiting for the perfect timing. As the man was in mid swing Miroku pulled out a special pair of drumsticks from the hip of his belt.

These were no longer drumsticks but more weapons. Miroku had sharpened each of the ends of the sticks and placed a round wood cover on the tips to make it unnoticeable. But as soon as he pulled them out from there place at his hip he took off the covers and help one in each hand.

He moved forward by one step and spun around so that the wooden spear in his left hand was now embedded in the mans chest. Both Miroku and that man now facing the women.

The taller man who had set out for a hit on Miroku as well now had a hole in his chest too. Miroku's right hand had pulled forward and slammed into the taller man a few seconds after he got the other guy down.

Kagome was stunned at his new fighting style. But she suddenly remembered Inuyasha and how he had been attacked by three men at once. She looked over at him and noticed that he was fighting a lot more then just three or four men. It seemed that they had called for backup and Inuyasha was now bombarded by at least ten of them.

Another ten or so making there way over to where they all were. Kagome suddenly felt the hands that were around her disappear and found Sango and Shippou in a fighting stance. Ready for anything. 'But what were they going to fight with?' she thought

She was answered rather quickly as Sango stepped forward and threw some of her bass pick's at them. Shippou muttering something suddenly threw his arms out and a fire came from his hands mending into the flying pick's creating a new weapon. very similar to the flying star weapons of the Chinese warriors, the picks where now sharp, thin, deadly bits pointed metal flying towards the enemy.

Each hitting there target right on the dot. Because of how thin each of them were they were able to go through the men. In through the chest and out the back. Curving back towards Sango, Shippou and herself. She began to get nervous thinking now they were going to get hit. But Sango had caught them all. And wondering how she managed to catch them and not get her hands cut up she looked over at her friend and just now noticed her gloves.

They were made of a material she had never seen before. It was thin but obviously strong. And they looked like leather biker gloves. The fingers were each cut off so that they stopped right below the first bending point. But the gloves were covering a thin layer of fishnet gloves that were covering her fingers and a bit of her wrists. Obviously made of the same material just in a thinner amount. As soon as Sango had caught her weapons she placed them in a pocket of her belt.

"Ah!" the yell could be heard from all directions. But she recognized it right away. 'Inuyasha.. im coming!' she thought as she ran off to where he was.

:Inuyasha .. again:

He had been doing pretty good on his own for a while but just recently he had been stabbed by two or more of the gang members. Their knives had dug deep into his flesh and cut long gashes across his skin. The pain wasn't too bad, but the knives seemed to have had some poison on them. Making it harder for him to move.

Suddenly a rush of pain was sent through his body. Like lightning through water, the feeling of it was electrifying. He felt as though all of his energy had returned to him and then as quick as it had come, it all vanished. All of it. Not a speck left. He had yelled in a moment of pure agony, he had screamed. Wishing for someone to help him for the first time since he was a young boy. Still living with his mother.

But he was stronger then that now. He was much older and much more confident in himself. He had learned to trust and even to love. And that.. was all he needed.

The trust that his friends would come for him if he called for them, and the love to keep him going. To keep him fighting for what he wanted.

It was strange but he felt a sense of calmness coming over him. He was now crouching on his knees, in the same stance as when he had turned into a full demon when battling Sesshomaru.

His hair once again covering his eyes that were now closed. His hands in-between his knees and on the floor. The wind blowing his hair, elegantly, across his shoulders.

The last couple of men who had managed to survive through the fight thought of this as their last chance. The perfect chance to kill the man who had injured their leader once and for all.

They all lunged at him various weapons in their grip. Preparing to slash through Inuyasha's very body. But he had other ideas.

As they neared him, from all directions, he jumped up. The men closest to him now ramming into each other with their weapons. Falling to the floor either dead or very badly wounded.

Inuyasha landed rather gracefully when he smelt her. The smell he had longed to see for months, months that seemed like an eternity for the heart broke hanyou. The thought of her coming here, to where he was fighting with these people gave him an energy boost. He couldn't look weak in front of the woman he loved. And he had to be strong to protect her from these _monsters_.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" she had come from in back of him, now clutching onto his shoulders, as though she were trying to hug him but not sure if she should. "Im fine kagome. Just stand back, I'll handle these assholes." He answered running forward and slicing at the men with his claws.

( you think I should re-rate this story? Its getting rather gruesome.. o wells. I might have the rating go up later anyways.. –winkwink- )

Just as he had left her a man grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. He must have been sneaking through the crowd following her in an attempt to capture her.

She tried to scream but the mans hand was preventing any noticeable noises from coming out of her mouth. Only a few grunts and muffled screams could be heard, but only by him. The noises were not loud enough for anyone but her capture to hear.

She was desperate, trying everything she could think of to get out of his grip. She had kicked, wiggled, squirmed, wrestled, and kicked some more. But nothing had proven victorious for the girl.

She could see more of them in the distance. He was undoubtedly bringing her to them. And in one last desperate attempt to get free she turned her head. Very suddenly and sharply. The mans hand was not prepared for such a movement and as such he lost a firm grip on her mouth. She bit his hand when he tried to replace it. And in his moment of shock and pain his grip loosened on her and she was able to get away from him.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as she ran ahead.

He undoubtedly heard her, and was coming to save her. she knew it. He always did. But instead she came face to face with Miroku. Almost sliding right into him.

"Miroku? Where's Inuyasha?" "The long version or short one?" "short" she answered as she began to run once more, following her friend back to the stage area. "Hmm.. short version.. he was fighting and got stabbed by poisonous knives that eventually paralyzed him. Don't worry I already checked on him. He's fine besides that. And seemed to have held out long enough to beat all of the men that were attacking him. But he did not have enough strength after that, and so he fainted. He's with Sango, Shippou and Kirara now."

"oh.. I thought I said the short version?" "haha very funny. But this is important. We have to get out of here." "No shit… wait but what about my friends?" "Oh don't worry about them. While you ran off to go find Inuyasha we found where they were keeping your friends. It was only a few rows back and they were only being held their by five men. I still believe that the hardest part about retrieving them was the ropes they were tied in. Those men sure do know how to tie a knot."

It only took a couple more minutes and Miroku and Kagome had made it out of the building. They were now in the parking lot making there way towards a limo that Shippou had called once they got out of the building.

:later that day:

at Inuyasha's house-

All wounds, scrapes, cuts, and fractures had been long since taken care of. Miroku and Shippou had taken Inuyasha into his room and did all they could for him. As of now the hanyou was sleeping, most likely resting as his body subconsciously fought of the poison for him.

Sango only had a few minor cuts and scratches, she took care of those herself. Miroku was a little more battered up.

He had a cut on his cheek from where a knife had just grazed him. A bruise right above that, right on his cheek bone from a punch he had received early on in the fight. One of his fingers had been broken from when he had punched one of the men. He also was walking with a limp from a gash in his leg, that had been caused by a broken pipe one of the men had found and used as a weapon.

Shippou was probably in the best shape out of them all. He only suffered from a few tiny cuts and bruises he had received from a few men in the fight. The enemy did not post him as much of a threat and as such left him alone pretty much, unless he got in their way.

Kirara had some cuts as well, some deeper then others but not to bad. Right now she was sleeping on Sangos lap while her wounds healed.

Kinai and Katsu had been beaten pretty badly compared to Sango and Shippou. They each had a cut or two on their face, along with many bruises and sore spots from being hit with various objects. Kinais' wrist had been broken when he had first gotten captured and had begun struggling to get away. And he also had a few wounds on his arms and chest from being cut up with the mens' knives 'for fun' they had said.

Katsu also suffered from the same abusive knives upon his chest. His knuckles were very bloody when they had first found him, he had obviously made a very large protest in being taken away. His ankle was also sprained it had seemed. But all this would heal in time.

Mai and Akina had not been hurt that badly. They suffered a few cuts and scrapes much like Sango. Though Mai had received a slap many times in trying to defend Akina from the men, and now her cheek was red. Akina also seemed a little jumpy when ever any one, specifically males, would come up to her. So when Miroku and Shippou had come to get them she was hesitant to come. But they eventually got her to believe that they were helping her. She still didn't let them get to close to her.

Sango was sitting on the couch with Kirara. Mai and Akina were sitting on the stools of the kitchen table, the kitchen and the living room were connected. Kinai and Katsu were sitting on the floor in the living room near Mai and Akina. Kagome was leaning in the doorway of the living room near the couch Sango was on.

When Miroku and Shippou came out of the bed room Inuyasha was in they said he would be ok, and that he just needed some rest. Kagome sighed in relief as Shippou ran over to her and hugged her.

"Kagome! I missed you so much!" he said as she hugged him back. "Yea we all did." Miroku said as he sat down next to Sango and patted Kirara on the head.

"Wait.. wait a minute.. Shippou?" "hmm?" he answered from in her arms. "Why are you so tall? And where's your tail?" "Before we came here we had to prepare for what we would see, and how we would look. I couldn't walk around with a tail and being about the height of a human two year old. So I had to learn a disguising spell. Me Kaede and Miroku all made necklaces for Inuyasha and Kirara, to disguise them. That's why Inuyasha's got human ears and Kiraras' only got one tail."

"Oh" Kagome answered her grip loosening on the young kitsune who looked up in confusion. "M-maybe we should let kagome rest now." Sango suggested "Yes. She can sleep in the guest room and we can pull out the couch and put two futons on the floor for her friends." Miroku suggested and Sango took kagome into the guest room, that was conveniently right next to Inuyasha's.

:with Sango and kagome:

Sango closed the door as kagome looked around the room. "Are you ok?" "Hu?... Oh me? I'm fine Sango, why?" "I don't know.. you just seem a little different is all." "Oh, well im really ok." "Good. I'm so happy to see you!" Sango said as she gave her friend a hug. Kagome giggled forgetting everything for a moment as she and Sango caught up on things.

"Well I'll leave you alone now. You need to rest. We'll see you in the morning.. Oh! And you might wanna watch out for Shippou.. he's actually become quite the early bird." Sango said, smiling, as she walked out the door.

Kagome fell back on her bed and began to think of all the things that had happened today.

:Sango and Miroku:

"Alright, well the beds are ready. The TV's over there along with the remote. And movies are on the rack against the wall, with the CD's that can be played in the DVD player. Make your selves at home I have a feeling you might be here a while." "Ok, thank you." Mai answered back for them all "Sango would you come with me for a minute." He nodded to Mai and asked Sango as she went to follow him.

"What is it Miroku?" "Is it just me or does Kagome seem different?" he scratched his head and leaned against his doorframe. "Well of course she's going to be different Miroku, its been months since the last time she saw all of us. And under the circumstances she's most likely a little shaken up."

"Yes, I suppose your right. It's just I would have expected her to at least call her mother and tell her of what had happened. At least the part with us coming back. She's always had a strong relationship with her family." "We'll have to ask her about that in the morning, but as of now goodnight Miroku." "Goodnight lady Sango."

:Kagome:

It had been hours since Sango had left her in this room. And since then she had not gotten one minute of sleep. She had been to busy thinking of today's events to get any sleep. It felt as though someone had gone into her brain and scrambled everything up.

She was confused. She knew that she was happy to see them all again, but why had they waited so long to make themselves known to her. they must have been here a while since they had time to form a band and become good enough to get a spot in a concert.

They had time to find the perfect house for them all, and then make enough money to buy that house and the furniture within it. But now.. after months of pain for her they finally came out of their hiding.

After months of changing herself so that she wouldn't have to remember her old life and the man she loved, they come back.. bringing all those memories along with them.

She was confused.. she was happy… she was alone and yet not alone… she was.. in love..

…………………………………………

Hehehe so did you like it? I hope you did! REVIEW!


	8. Giving and Getting

Pirate Kittie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

Thank you's: Pyshoitic-hanyou, Exitsign

Warning: it gets a little frisky in this chap. Hehe.. xp

Chapter 8- Giving and Getting

It was a little passed two am when she finally got out of her bed. Not actually realizing she had done it until she was opening her door. But she went with what her heart told her and kept going.

She walked a few steps down the hall until she came upon a door. 'Should I.. should I go in?...' 'well whats going to happen if you don't?' 'I'll go back to my room and stare at the ceiling..' 'and if you _do_ go in there?' '…okok I'll go.. I mean the worst thing that could happen is that I'll wake him up and he'll yell at me.. but its not like that hasn't happened before..'

She thought with herself as she stepped forward. The door opened with a eerie silence. Not a noise could be heard. She could not see a thing. All she could do was take little steps forward and feel with her hands, but suddenly the door had shut. She heard the click through the silence of the room. She didn't turn around, thinking maybe she had accidentally pushed it back closed as her hand left the door knob.

But after a few more steps she felt something slip around her waist, and her back pulled against something soft but yet hard.

She would have screamed but a hand covered her mouth, so all that came out was a muffled gasp.

"I was wondering when you would come.. but for some reason I was expecting you sooner.." the voice said to her, and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Inuyasha.. you scared me half to death! What are you thinking getting out of bed anyways? And why are you up?" she said as his hand that had been covering her mouth was now making its way around her waist along with the other one.

"I couldn't sleep." He said plainly as though it was obvious. "But that doesn't explain why your out of bed." "Im fine kagome, you forget im a hanyou? I can heal faster then any human ever could." He said taking a step forward so that he was even more close to her body then before.

"N-no I didn't forget.. I-I was just worried." She answered and when she got no response from the hanyou, but felt the hands around her tighten and the body behind her press up against her back, she got nervous. (Heck who wouldn't!) "I-Inuyasha?" she asked as she tried to turn around in the hanyous arms. Surprisingly they loosened up their grip enough so she could face him.

When she turned all the way and looked up at his face, she gasped. She could see his eyes, his beautiful golden honey eyes, glowing in the dark like a cats would. For a few moments she stood and stared at him bringing her arms up so that they were pressed on his chest. Which she just noticed didn't have anything covering it.

His eyes were captivating. She stood there for ever it seemed to her staring deep into those golden orbs. When suddenly she felt one hand leave her side as he picked her up bridal stile and carried her over to her bed.

She was shocked of course, but she was not about to protest to anything that he might be doing or thinking of doing. She had waited to long to see him again to just push him away because she was scared. No.. she would have a reason this time if she were to do that. A good one.

"I-Inuyasha? W-what are you-" she was interrupted as she felt him lay down beside her and place his arm over her waist once more. He pulled her and himself closer together so that now he was practically on top of her. "Kagome.. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. You have to understand I wanted to, we all did. But the reason we didn't was also because of me.." he said his head bowing down in shame.

"What? Why?" "…I wanted it to be special.. the first time we would all be together. Here in your time… but that didn't work out to well." "Inuyasha.." his eyes had been torn away from the wall and forced to look at the beauty beneath him as her hand found his cheek and pulled his face to look at hers.

"Inuyasha.. you didn't have to try to make things perfect. Because no matter what you do you will always seem perfect to me. Don't ever doubt yourself." He was shocked to say the least. He had not expected that. He didn't know what to expect but that had defiantly been the last thing he would have ever thought she would say right now.

He was thinking something more along the lines of "But that didn't give you a reason to hide from me this hole time." Or "Why didn't you tell me about your plan, then I could have helped you get a home." Or something of the sort.

He looked down at her face again, the moon light making her beautiful features visible. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself leaning closer to the girl beneath him. He stopped right above her lips, not wanting to force her to do anything. But shockingly she moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his head and pushed him closer to her as she lifted herself up.

The moments their lips met, both could only describe it as one thing… heaven.

His right hand moved from his side up to her face as he caressed her cheek, his other hand massaging her hip. He heard a slight moan come from her lips as he began to do this, and so he went on. His tongue moving its way to her lips and brushing up against them, begging for entrance.

She gave it. And in no time he was exploring her tasting her, loving every minute of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as she moaned yet again. He knew what she was doing, maybe not intentionally but she was doing it.

He moved his left hand up and down from her hip to her thigh as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck. Planting small kisses along her cheek and chin on the way. She moaned a little louder this time as she pressed herself against him. But that was it. He knew he had to stop now or he wouldn't be able to.

He moved his hand back to her waist, reluctantly and removed his lips from her neck as well. He could see that she was pouting through the darkness of the night. He could feel it, she didn't want him to stop. That thought made him chuckle. She, innocent, young, pure, beautiful kagome.. had not wanted him to stop.

"What's so funny?" she asked demandingly. Her tone only made him laugh again. "You were pouting." He answered her as he rested his head on his arm. She did not answer for a while, and that made him nervous, thinking that maybe he shouldn't have said that. Maybe she was mad at him again.

But all she did was lay there next to him. "Kagome?" he finally said after a while. "hmm" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. Kagome's eyes had finally gotten adjusted to the darkness and she could see that he had a look of worry on him face. Now it was her turn to laugh.

'sh-she's laughing at me!' he thought "No Inuyasha I'm not mad. I was just thinking is all." "Of what?" he asked a look of curiosity on his face. 'you..' she thought but answered with "nothing.." "Aww come on! Tell me! I promise not to laugh or make fun of you or anything… please!" he said giving her the puppy dog eyes. 'god damn him! He looks so cute like that..' "Arg.. alright.. iwasthinkingofyou.." she answered turning her face away from the hanyou above her.

'She was th-thinking of… me!' "W-why?" he asked subconsciously. "What do you mean why? You just kissed me! I'm obviously going to be thinking about it!" she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh shit!" he grinned for to reasons. He had gotten the perfect answer from her in her moment of frustration and he had gotten her to curse.

"Kagome-" "Shut up.. don't say anything.." "I wasn't going to." "Hu?" she turned to face him once again out of curiosity. He leaned forward towards her as he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her.

This time not as long and no tongue was involved, but it was just as passionate as the first. He pulled away from her reluctantly once again, and he could feel her disappointment when he did. Which only made him smile more.

"I was going to do that."

She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped both his arms around her waist. "Inuyasha.." "hmm?" "I missed you." "I missed you too." She now had her hands against his chest once more, her right hand playing with his hair.

"Inuyasha.." "yea?" "Would you.. could i.. umm.. –sigh- would you mind if I slept in here tonight?" "Hu? Why?" he asked sitting up in surprise, bringing the girl with him. "I don't know.. I just feel safer when im with you.." she said leaning on his shoulder. "Yes.. you can stay here tonight." He said while putting the girl under the sheets and then turning to move to the other side of his king size, four post canopy, bed. But something stopped him.

He looked down to see kagome holding his arm and a pleading look on her face. "You want me to come over there?" he asked a little nervous himself. She nodded as pulled herself closer to him as he moved over to her.

They fell asleep like that. Holding each other. Each dreaming about the other. A perfect night..

………………………………………………

Sorry it's a little short isn't it? Shorter then the last few. Oo well deal with it! Hahahaha…

Im sick so im stuck at home with nothing to do. So I'll most likely write a few more chapters.

But you'll just have to wait to see those –sticks out tongue-..

Speaking of tongue… kagome and Inuyasha sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.. hehe ill leave the rest up to you guys. The love the marriage and then the baby part I'm leaving up to you guys to tell me if you want it or not… hehehe im so lame..

Ja ne!


	9. PLEASE!

Pirate Kittie

Im sorry! Im currently experiencing a writers block! Hehe. So if you want me to update.. then give me some ideas and tell me to update! None of you have been reviewing and telling me to! Hmph.. the way this is going I might just delete this story… hrm

Please review!

Get people to read my story! I need inspiration!


	10. Reincarnation

Pirate Kittie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kenshkrix: Sorry I didn't email you yet. You see the email address I am using is my boyfriends, I do not have an email address that is currently working. So if you wish to talk to me then (if you have either AIM or AOL) then you can IM me on Bluexfiire. That's my screen name. (if any other reviewers wish to speak with me you may contact me on that as well) And I'll try to watch my spelling more carefully from now on.

Ok Thank you for reviewing again! I really appreciate it, all of you!

Pyshoitic-hanyou: thanks for updating once again! And thanks for the ideas!

Archerist: I love that idea! Thanks so much!

Anime and Manga Lover: the thought that you would be so upset about me deleting my story totally erased that thought from my mind! Thanks for the support! Same name as your friend huh? Interesting… -ponders-

Read and Review!

Chapter 9- Reincarnation

She woke up this morning with an extra weight across her waist. 'What?' turning over she noticed the dead asleep hanyou's arm pulling her tighter to him. A blush crossed her face as the memory of the previous night crept back into her mind.

"oh.. kami.. I have to get out of here." The blush on her face was steadily increasing with each passing moment. As she moved to get up the hand around her waist subconsciously tightened, while the hanyou holding her whispered her name.

This did not help her with her current situation at all, quite the contrary. If her face could have gotten anymore read she was sure she would burst, all the blood rushing to her face could not be good for her.

She slowly pried Inuyasha's hands off of her and slipped out of the bed, still in her shorts and slightly baggy t-shirt Sango had lent her. As she walked out of the sleeping hanyou's room she was sure to be extra quiet because of his hearing.

She walked around for a bit, examining her friends houses before venturing into the kitchen wear she saw Katsu sitting. She walked over to him and sat down on one of the stools of the kitchen island. (( I sort of table attached to the floor in the middle of a kitchen.. at least that's how im picturing it.. hehe))

"Here." He said, handing her half of his pop tart. "Thanks.. why are you up so early?" he laughed quietly before answering her question. "Well you see it's some what hard to sleep when your in a strange house full of people you don't know, sleeping next to your best friend and two girls. One out of those two snoring rather loudly until I conveniently found a pair of socks.."

Kagome gasped, but then giggled after wards. "That's so like you Katsu. Instead of just waking her up you shove a pair of, most likely dirty, socks into her mouth. You're so kind, I'm so grateful to have _you_ as a friend." She said mockingly as he laughed more.

"So whats gives? I saw you walk out of that guys room? Inuyasha right.. the one at the hospital?" The pink tinge in her cheeks told him it was obviously nothing 'innocent' so to speak. "Ah to do the do with the man who left you so long ago. I see." an arrogant smirk on his face as he shoved another piece of pop tart into his mouth.

"Wha? No! its not like that! Well.. not completely.." she thought bringing a hand to her mouth in thought, causing her friend to stare at her. "What! Do I look like a side show freak from a circus or somethin?"

"Hey can you guys keep it down? Some of us are still _trying_ to sleep." Said a overly exhausted Akina. "Like you should talk.." Katsu muttered under his breath as kagome giggled and Mai sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Damn.. he really can sleep through everything cant he?" she grumbled, as she got off the pull out couch and walked over to Kagome. "Thanks." She added as she stole a piece of Kagome's pop tart "You know if you asked I would have given you a piece." Mai looked at her with a confused look. "But whats the fun in that?" Akina had now joined them at the table.

"So you mind explaining why we're all here, Kag's?" "Actually I would like to know that myself.." she thought as Sango emerged from her room, hair messed up, caprice a little too low to have been intentionally done, and white wife beater rising. Kagome saw her male friends eyebrows raise. "Watch it.. she's taken." She whispered. He 'hmphed' his disapproval.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said as she watched her friend band on the bedroom door next to hers. "Uh.. Sango?" "Huh? Oh! Sorry, do you guys want something to eat?" she said straightening out her clothes and walking into the kitchen, hugging her long lost sister before heading over to the cub-board for a bowl of reeses cereal.

"Well me and Katsu had a pop tart.. but everyone else just woke up." Kagome answered looking over to Kinai. He had been mumbling in his sleep for the past few minutes but was now only becoming understandable.

"mmm… yea.. more? Ok.. like that?... yea.. mm.. Mai…" he said as he turned over. Everyone at the table turned to the girl just mentioned by the perverted sleep talking boy. "Kami! He's worse then Miroku!" Sango gaped "Did someone say my name?" Miroku asked walking, shirtless, out of his room. Sango's cheeks instantly flared as well as her temper a few seconds later. The thought of the three other women present as Miroku walked out of his room shirtless was not her idea of fun.

Miroku quickly slipped on the shirt in his hands as he noticed the young exterminators glare. "Uhh.. so Inuyasha's still not up? Kagome you must have tired him out last night." All eyes now on herself, she could not help the blush. "I- I don't know what your talking about Miroku." She said turning her face away from the monk.

"Oh come on Kagome. I saw you go into his room last night! I came out here for some water and saw you sneak into his room. I'm not stupid. I know what goes on when a male and female are let alone." He took a sip out of the milk carton as Sango gasped and grabbed it from him. "So it was _you_! And you've been blaming it on Shippou!" he shrugged and smiled taking a seat next to hers.

The room was quiet for a few moments before a growl was herd coming from the hallway on the right. "Come on Inuyasha! Get up!" "I'm up, I'm up.." a groggy Inuyasha and overly hyper Shippou emerged from the hanyou's room only seconds later.

Inuyasha walked over to the fridge not even bothering to look at the group of people in his kitchen. He took out the milk Sango had just put back and took a drink right out of the carton as well. Miroku chuckled as he quickly turned away, Sango had a very noticeable shade of red covering her face, Kagome stared for a moment before giggling too, and everyone else just seemed to stare.

"What! Do I got somethin on me?" he asked examining himself. Kagome took note to herself that Inuyasha looked very good in boxers and a white muscle shirt.. but she never did doubt that he wouldn't. She stood and took the carton out of his hands, placing it on the counter. "Miroku was just yelled at for doing the same exact thing you just did."

He looked at the milk box and then over at Miroku and then a disgusted look appeared on his face as he took out the orange juice and downed it. "Inuyasha! I just bought that!" Sango yelled as she jumped out of her seat.

Kagome giggled at the sight of her friends not only acting like friends but like a family. 'family.. _her_ family.. oh shit' "Ah! Oh no! Shit, shit, shit! God dammit! I always freakin forget!" she yelled running over the house in search of a phone. Katsu, Mai and Akina all sweatdropped.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha all stared at the girl as she ran back and forth around there house. "She forgot to call her mom." Katsu said plainly. "How do you know?" Sango asked. "She always does. Its like her ritual." "But Kagome has always been so close to her family, how could she forget to call?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha grabbed the miko and handed her a the phone that was on the kitchen counter.

"AH! Thanks Inuyasha!" she dialed the numbers as Mai and Akina began another conversation. "Shit.. its busy." "Kagome! I never heard you swear before! Unless you were calling Inuyasha a dumb jealous two timing bast-" "That's enough Shippou!" she said as she covered the kitsunes mouth, and glanced at the hanyou who was now glaring at her.

"Come on Kagome. Get dressed. I'll take you back to your house." What about us?" Akina asked "You guys can do whatever you want. I don't care. Leave stay whatever. But if you stay.. don't mess anything up. Trust me you wont like what you'll get in return." "Inuyasha! Whats that supposed to mean?" "Nothin wench. You coming or are you just going to stare at my back?" she glared at him before going into the guest room and changing back into her clothes from the previous day. 'guess I'll just change when I get home.. and take a shower.. kami I feel gross'

:At the Higurashi residence:

"Kagome! Where have you been? I was up all night waiting for you to come home from that conc- Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha?" Sota joined them all in the kitchen at the name of his hanyou hero. "Hey kid." He said as the boy jumped up and down in front of him.

"Wha- whats going on?" "Mom.. uh.. Inuyasha and some of my other friends from the feudal era found a way to come here. They're all living in this time now." "B-but I th-thought.. I said.." "Mom it doesn't matter.. they cant go back now anyway."

"No. I'm not upset, just surprised. How?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she walked over to Inuyasha and the three other people in the doorway. "Mom this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippou." Kagome said pointing to each in turn.

"Mom im sorry but I have to go now. We still have some things we need to talk about." "Well why don't you all stay here. I can make some food and you can all stay in the living room." She offered. "No thanks. I would prefer to do this in private." Inuyasha answered for the rest of them, taking Kagome's hand and walking back out the door.

The others had already gone back to the car where Kinai, Katsu, Mai, and Akina all were.

"What was that about? Usually you would have been more then happy to stay. You seemed a little distant from your mom as well." She gave him a sly look "Inuyasha.. people can change you know." 'I know.. I know you have.. I just hope you haven't changed too much.' He thought while looking at the girl he loved get into his car.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked. "Well I know this place.." Inuyasha said giving a quick glance to Miroku who nodded.

:the studio:

"Will you guys just tell us whats going on already?" "Calm down Kagome we're almost there." Miroku said with a chuckle.

"Here we are." Inuyasha said as Sango opened a door. "Oh.. wow.. this place is amazing! How'd you find it?" Kagome asked as she and her friends ran into the room and checked out the club. Inuyasha and Miroku laughed as Sango walked over to her friend.

"Kagome, we did not _find_ this place.. we designed it." With a shocked gasp she turned to her friends. Miroku was now sitting on one of the black leather couches, Shippou was found eating out of one of the candy bowls at the bar, Sango was beside herself, and Inuyasha leaned against the back wall.

"So, little brother, I see you have finally found that miko." "Keh.. go bother someone else Sesshomaru. I'm not in the mood for you today." Walking over to sit on the couch opposite from Miroku, he motioned Kagome to come sit. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"Yea.. he's our manager or something like that." Inuyasha said to the stunned girl.

"M-manager?" "Yes. Every band needs a manager.. or so we've been told." Miroku announced rubbing a hand over his chin and Sango went to sit on the couch with him.

"I knew that! I just never thought Sesshomaru would be your manager.. how did he get here? Did he come with you? Who else is here that I don't know about?"

"Before you die from anticipation wench, maybe you should sit." Kagome nodded as she let herself be pulled down by the hanyou.

"Well Sesshomaru is a demon. So naturally he can live for many centuries, without ageing." Inuyasha explained plainly as the said demon walked over to sit at the bar. "And as for the other demons you don't know about.. Kouga is working as one of our agents. Quiet useful actually, his speed and hearing and all. Ayame is here as well, Kouga's mate. We made Myoga a necklace and he is serving as Inuyasha's servant.. or butler as Inuyasha likes to call it."

"Keh.. that flea couldn't work as anything else if he tried." Inuyasha stated giving Miroku a look for his comment. He had been growling since Kouga was mentioned. "Oh.."

"Yes well what has been happening with you these past few months?" Sango asked "Not much." "Come on Kag's you know that's not true! We do lots of stuff! All the time! We go out to movies, we sneak in to other movies, we go to the mall, we shop lift from the mall, we go out for walks in the town, we meet up wit-"

"Ok! That's enough! How about we talk about something else?" "Kagome? What's wrong?" Kagome had jumped out of her seat and run to cover Katsu's mouth. "Uhh.. nothing's wrong. I just don't think you'd all be interested in what I've been doing." She said letting go of Katsu and sitting back down, as she received a strange look from a certain hanyou.

"Well you can at least tell us how you met all theses lovely wom- I mean people." Miroku had received a slap and a glare from Sango for his slip.

Kagome sighed as she agreed. 'I cant keep everything a secret.. they should at least know about my friends..'

"Well after I was released from the hospital Kinai and Katsu would come over every week at least once to check up on me. I didn't go to school so much and usually kept to myself when I did." She stopped as Kinai picked up the story from there.

"Katsu and I noticed her behavior and had been trying to improve it since it began. It eventually began to work. She had started to hangout with us more then those three little pests she used to hang around with." "Kami those girls were annoyin!" Katsu interrupted.

"Yea well one day at the mall we got separated and when we finally found Kagome she was with some guy. After watching for a few moments we realized it was not by her choice to be with this man. If you get what I mean. He had begun to pull her into the back of a store we followed them into, when Mai and Akina showed up."

"Yea we saw him with her and went to go help. Kinai and Katsu and us were able to get rid of the man, but ever since then we have been seeing him more often. Mostly when we're with Kagome.. which would be all the time." Mai intercepted and let Akina continue from there.

"After a few weeks of practically stalking us all, he had learned what he needed. We didn't know at the time that he was following us and listening to us, but he was. He and his gang have been trouble for us ever since."

"So those were the men at the concert, my brother so foolishly ran into battle with." Sesshomaru finally spoke his opinion while walking to sit on the arm of the couch.

"What would you rather me do? Let them take Kagome!" "Calm down brother, I said nothing of the sort. I was simply implying that you should have thought out a strategy before running aimlessly into battle." "Keh!" the hanyou said crossing his arms and sitting back down with a pout on his face.

Kagome sat back in her spot and sighed, taking on a serious look as she begun to rethink the past events.

'Oh.. kami.. no..' "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango.. can I talk to you for a moment?" "Uh yea sure.." Inuyasha answered for the group.

Kagome stood and led them to a corner before beginning. "I.. I think that.. I think that the man, the gang leader, I think we might know him… from the past."

…………………………………………………………………

Is this long enough for ya?

So its been a while since I've updated. Ok well I hope you all like the chap! Im going to be away from the 16th to.. umm .. 7 through 10 more days after that.. hehe.. well I obviously wont be updating till I get home. Unless I can get my hands on a computer available to myself… in Florida at a hotel.. o well!


	11. The Beginning

Pirate Kittie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Come on you guys! I need more reviews! Im happy to know that those of you who have left comments like it but to continue I should think that more reviews would be nice.

Chap 10- The beginning

"Mistress we have found the girl." "Good work, Tanaka. And you have the information I asked of you?" "Yes." "Alright then. Gather the others in the conference room, at two thirty I will meet you in there." "Yes Mistress." The young man said as he bowed and walked out of the room.

"They will all meet their demise soon enough.." The woman chuckled as she turned in her chair to walk to the mirror hanging on the wall in the darkened room.

"Soon you will be free from the mirror, my father." "And when that time comes, I will receive my reward, ne?" A young man interrupted _"Do not worry of your reward Nibori, you shall receive what you deserve.." _The mirror's captive spoke, with a chuckle before he disappeared from sight.

"Hai." Nibori answered with a chuckle as he walked away from the mirror and out the door, along with his sister.

:at the club:

"How do you figure?" a certain hanyou asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well from what I've seen and know they have many resemblances. In the way they look and act." "How so?" Miroku asked.

"Well they have that same evil look on there faces. Always looking a little sad and angry, only the man from my time doesn't have his hair as long as Naraku did. His is about up to his shoulders but still wavy-" "And that proves that he's somehow Naraku's reincarnation?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly. Not wanting to believe that after they had finally defeated the original Naraku they might have to deal with a second.

"If you hadn't interrupted me you would understand what I was trying to say." "Hmph" He pouted as he looked away from Kagome.

"As I was saying, they have many similarities. The way they think along the lines of fighting are rather similar. Both send out others to do their dirty work for them. And well.. both are wanting something, or specifically someone, they cannot have. I hardly ever see the man with his gang. And he has two sisters that I know of, Kyoko and Kuri."

"Keh, that proves nothing! So they have a similar fighting strategy, and each had two female family members, so what? Naraku's dead and he's _not_ coming back." Walking away from the group was probably the safest thing for Inuyasha to do. With his temper the way it was, and Kagome's as well, it was for the best of everyone that he left the room to cool off.

"Just because he doesn't want it to be true doesn't mean it cant be." While pouting, Kagome walked back over to the couch and sat down. Followed by Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome you know it would be for the best if we got more information on this man before assuming he's Naraku's reincarnation. That is probably what Inuyasha meant just in a less informative way."

"I guess your right. But how are we supposed to find out stuff about him if we cant find him?" she sighed leaning back against the soft couch. "That Kagome will not be an issue. If what you say is true, he should come looking for you." She sat for a moment thinking before what he said registered in her mind and a small smile became visible on her face.

:later the next day – with Kagome:

"Moshi moshi? Yes I know.. I knoww.. Ok I'll come. Yes I know.. Ok bie." She shut her cell phone and placed it back on the hip of her pants. "Who was that Kag's?" Katsu asked, as Kinai gave her a worried look.

With a giggle the girl answered her friends question, reassuring them they had nothing to worry about. "It was Inuyasha. Who else would it be?" "I don't know, maybe your mother?" Mai countered as Kagome laughed.

"The only time she will call is if I didn't call her and she has no idea where I am, or Jii-chan is having another one of his 'heart attacks' again." "Yea that old man will do anything for attention wont he?" Akina responded as they watched Katsu mimic the old mans attempt to fool his family into believing he was dieing.

"Well sorry to spoil the fun but I have to get goin." "Alright.. you want a ride Kag's? my cars right around the block." "Na its I think I'll just walk. I need the exercise anyways." She commented while patting her stomach.

"Ha! That's fuckin hilarious Kag. Your one of the skinniest people I know." Mai announced "Uh huh.. well I'll see you all later." "Bie!" they all called after her retreating form.

:fifteen-twenty minutes later:

"So whats the rush?" announcing her arrival as she walked into the club, and shut the door. "Kagome! You wont believe what happened! Im so excited!" the overly hyper kitsune yelled as he ran over to the girl and gave her the expected hug.

"Are you doing to tell me what this good news is or have me keep guessing?" she giggled and she pried Shippou off of her. "I think it would be better if we all talked about this together." Miroku announced as he entered the hallway to retrieve his friends.

"Alright." Kagome agreed as Shippou began to follow Miroku while pulling on Kagome's hand to get her to walk faster.

As they entered the main room Miroku walked over to one of the couches, that Sango was currently sitting on, and sat down beside his friend. Shippou quickly bounced over to the arm chair and grabbed a bowl of candy before hopping into the seat. Kagome looked around trying to find the person her eyes longed to see.

When she didn't find him a confused look overwhelmed her face. "Where's Inuyasha?" she gasped as a sudden pressure was applied on her shoulder. Turning quickly only to come face to face with the hanyou she had been looking for.

"What is going on here!" she stepped back so that she could look at Inuyasha instead of being practically on him. Glancing back at her friends sitting on the couch and then to the hanyou in front of her, as her frustration grew along with the silence.

Sango was the first to speak. "We weren't sure on how to tell you this.. but.. we got posted on the radios count-down for top ten bands! Then they played one of our songs! Apparently the most popular one.. though I disagree.. but still! We were on the radio! This is big Kagome!" during the middle of her explanation she had walked over to Kagome and was now gripping the girls hands tightly as they both squealed in delight.

"Yes and because of our ever rising popularity among the youth of your time, we have received an offer." Miroku announced rising from his place to lean on the arm of the couch. "What do you mean an offer?" stepping away from the ecstatic Sango, she turned to face Inuyasha once more.

"We were offered to play at a concert. We have the third spot on the line up, it's a concert for new bands to play at. I've heard of it through Sesshomaru. He checks out all of that stuff. Said it would be a good place to get more fans, and to kill all hopes for those other pathetic losers who have been offered a chance to play as well." He stated looking proud of his knowledge on the subject and the fact that he could be beating other people at something they were born knowing about. Seeing as he only found out about music, radios, TV's, and other things seventeen years into his life, not counting the time he was pinned to the Goshinboku.

"And we have gotten a few free tickets for accepting the offer." Miroku stated while grabbing the candy bowl away from the now 'sugar high' kitsune. "So you and your friends can come for free!" Sango said while grabbing Kagome's hand and beginning a conversation on what she should wear.

"Also we will be having a party here, this weekend. As a celebration. You may bring your friends if you like. There will be other people that we are inviting so try not to go crazy with the invitations." The ex-monk announced as he watched a pouting Inuyasha walk over and take a seat on the couch he was resting against.

"Yea some 'old friends' of yours will be here, and will most likely want to catch up with you." he sulked in his seat as Kagome came back to sit next to him, followed by Sango. "Old friends? Like who?" "That my dear, is a surprise." Miroku answered before the hanyou could say a thing. "Right.. well I should probably get going then. Today's Thursday and I still have homework to do. As well as find an outfit for your party, and inform my friends on it."

"Hey Kagome?" "Yea?" stopping as she reached they hallway to turn and face Sango as she ran up to her. "We were thinking.. well.. would you wanna come and move in with us? We all decided it would be a good idea. And we could benefit from having you around." "… Are you kidding me? Of course I will! I just have to talk to my mom, but the house isn't that far away from the shrine so she shouldn't have any reason to say no."

"Alright then. Call us later, and we'll help you get your stuff over." "Ok bye!" waving as she walked out of the room and out the door, a smug and happy smile was plastered to her face.

'living with Inuyasha should prove interesting.. I wonder what this could do for us.. relationship wise…'

:at the shrine:

"Mom! Im home!" she yelled, walking into the kitchen and hanging up her jacket, while looking around for her mother. Her search was unsuccessful. Though she was rewarded with someone else finding her. "Kagome, I was wondering when you would be back.."

So what do you think? I was going to make it longer but I decided to just stop there. The next chapter will be better. Ok? Review please!


	12. surprise

Pirate Kittie

Disclaimer: I don't own the inu-kun… -pouts- but I got a cat named Buyo!

To reviewers: I love you all!

And about the story, I meant I have another story that I have been working on and I have been thinking of posting it. I'll put up the first chapter and see how you guys like it. Then depending on that I will decide if I will continue that story… hmm I like that idea. Ok! Thank you!

Pyshoitic-hanyou and Archerist: thankyou!

Anime and Manga Lover: I advise you check this story a few days/weeks or so. Cuz I write the chapters as I go I don't have a hole bunch lined up. Hmm.. maybe I should start doing that though.. it be easier.. hehe and im not telling who the reincarnation is yet. You'll have to read and find out –sticks out tongue while singing nana song-

SORRY I didn't update in a while! I've been recently experiencing writers block.

Chapter 11- Surprise

"Mama? Where are-" "Your mother is away right now.. but don't worry, I'm here." The males voice said before stepping out from around the corner to show himself. Kagome gasped at the site of who she was previously talking to, but that was the last sound she made before everything went black.

:with the inu gang:

"What's taking her so long?" "Inuyasha would you mind sitting down? Watching you walk back and forth constantly is giving me a headache." "Well then stop watching!" he yelled at the monk, who was now cowering behind the candy eating, TV watching, Shippou.

"Well then go walk around somewhere else. You have a phone in your room you know. Why don't you go stare at that one?" Shippou remarked before popping a hard candy in his mouth and running over to sit with Sango. Leaving the ex-monk unprotected once more.

"Maybe Inuyasha is right though. It has been awhile since Kagome left. And she said she would call after she talked to her mother." Sango noted turning to face Inuyasha and Miroku. Saving him from another beating.

"Yes Sango my dear. Once again you have a good point." He announced running over to said woman's side, and taking her hand in his. "Yea but there was no point in Inuyasha pointing out that she was taking a while?" pulling her hand out of his reach she walked over to Shippou, picking him up and bringing him over to the couch where Kirara was laying.

He laughed, scratching the back of his head, he walked over the couch and sat on the floor next to it.

"Maybe you should call her or something. Maybe she just forgot or took a shower or something?" "Yea took a shower for three hours? I know she takes fuckin long showers but she's never taken a three hour long one before. And I don't see why she would start now.."

"Yea maybe you should call her Inuyasha. Or go over there or something." Shippou stated finally becoming a active participant in the conversation. "Good idea. I'll see you all later!" Inuyasha called as he dashed out the door.

"So any body up for a party?" "Save for the weekend Miroku." Standing up from her spot on the couch, and picking up Kirara, Sango left the boys and went to her room.

:Kagome's house:

In less then five minutes the inu hanyou had made it to Kagome's house. He knocked on the door but each time he was responded with an eerie silence. He looked into the kitchen window and saw that the light was on but no one was in the room. Thinking that maybe Kagome was in her room taking a nap he ran to her window.

Climbing into the house as he usually did through her window, he looked around. Not seeing Kagome he began to sniff around. The room as usual smelled like her, but it was fainter then usual. Indicating that she had not been in her room since she came home.

"Where are you?" he mumbled as he opened the door to her bedroom. He jumped back as a smell hit his nose. A smell he had hoped never to smell again. A growl was emitted from the hanyou's throat as he followed the stench to a door he had never gone into before.

He sniffed the door and listening cautiously before opening it, making sure that it was not a trap. The sent of Kagome was coming from behind that door, she was close, along with some other men. But those men were not of his concern unless they had hurt Kagome.

Rage flashed through his blood at the thought of someone hurting _his_ Kagome. He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. Ripping the door from its hinges with a loud screech.

The sent of fear, anger, frustration, and.. lust? Hit him hard, and almost as though he had actually been hit he stumbled back. The growl once more deepening in his throat as he smelled Kagome's frustration, but he could sense her hope that he would come for her, as he had. He didn't waste anymore time standing up there. He walked down the first few steps before leaping down the rest.

He stood in a fighting stance when he reached the bottom, ready to kill anyone who got in his way. But he seemed to be alone. Him, the darkness, and the smells of the people once there. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he began to walk further in.

Looking for signs of people. He heard something shuffle across the floor behind him and turned quickly ready to leap into action. But the sight that met his eyes paralyzed him.

:Sango and Miroku:

"How do you think he's doing? Do you think he's ok? What about Kagome? Where is she? Why didn't she call? Why didn't she come back?" "Shippou calm down, I'm sure that Inuyasha is fine. And if anything has happened to Kagome he will find her and rescue her like he always used to." Sango assured the young kitsune.

"Are you sure? B-but what if-" "No Shippou, no 'what ifs' everything is going to be fine. Now lets go do something to take your mind off of this, alright?" taking the kitsunes hand and pulling him up off the couch, Sango turned and walked into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" "Anything you want." "Can we make cookies?" his eyes shinning with hope that he would get to eat the sugary treats later. "Sure, what type of cookies do you want to make?"

"Hm… all kinds of cookies! We'll make chocolate chip cookies! And sugar cookies! Yea lots of sugar.. and M & M cookies! And white chocolate chip cookies!.. and oatmeal cookies for Miroku cause he cant have MY sugary, yummy, tasty, sweat cookies!" Shippou remarked while sticking his tongue out at Miroku. 'this is going to be a long day..' Sango thought while smiling at the overly hyper child as he ran around the kitchen gathering random ingredients for the cookies they were to make.

:Inuyasha:

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome struggled to say, fighting against the pain of sleep that was calling to her. The man holding her had a **very** tight grip on her neck, as well as her waist. Her hands were currently tied behind her back so she couldn't fight back, and the fabric being used to cover her mouth obviously had some type of drug on it.

Her vision kept swaying, becoming blurry, and then twisting back to normal. But no matter how her vision was she had the constant feeling that she was going to throw up any minute. That her world was spinning and that something was missing.. something very important.

Her skirt was ripped, practically shredded, as well as her shirt. The fabric barely covered her. The already abnormally short skirt had at least two inches taken off from the bottom. And her shirt now was more of a belly shirt and had many tears where her chest was. She had some minor cuts, bruises, and scrapes along her arms, legs and abdomen. Nothing life threatening but none the less aggravating to the hanyou standing before her.

"Kagome, whats going on?" he asked taking a step forward. "I would advise you don't come any closer." The man holder her warned. "Oh? And why's that?" Inuyasha countered the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Because I would hate to see your little miko hurt beyond repair." The man chuckled, Kagome's body stiffened at the feel. The man stopped laughing when he saw the look on Inuyashas' face, and heard the growl coming from the hanyou.

"Leave her out of this!" he bit out, his fists clenching into a ball. "Why? How am I supposed to leave such a beautiful creature alone? Do you really expect me to just hand her over to the likes of you?" the man threw his head back and laughed as he once more tightened his grip on the miko in his arms.

"Let.. Her… GO!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at the man.

He grabbed the arm off of Kagome's neck and pulled her out of his grasp, as he planted a hard kick to the mans stomach and sent him flying.

Quickly turning back to face the young miko, he had come to care so much about, he tore the fabric off her face and ripped the tape that tied her hands together. Gasping for, the much needed, air she had been denied of for so long she fell forward. He caught her and held her close to him, sniffing her to make sure she was ok.

"I-Inuyasha.. th-that's him.." she said weakly, as though just those few words took up all her strength. The only reason he could think of that she would be so drained of energy would be that she had fought pretty hard against those men when they tried to tie her up.

"Him? Him who?" He thought as he glanced back at the man who had two of his lackeys helping him up as he wiped the blood off his cheek from the fall.

"Brother are you alright?" a girl asked as she walked out from the shadows and stood beside her elder brother. "Kuri, stand back. This is not a fight I want you or Kyoko to get involved in."

"So this bastard has a heart. That means he's got a weakness. And I'll bet anything it's those sisters of his." Inuyasha announced as he cracked his knuckles and glared at the two young girls who stood next to their brother.

"Inuyasha. You cant hurt them! They didn't do anything!" Kagome said while stepping in front of the hanyou, to block him from moving.

"Are you serious? They might be this assholes only weakness! And their BOTH standing right in front of us!... if we could just take them and hold them hostage or something maybe he'd give in?" the hanyou pleaded with the miko standing in front of him.

"Inuyasha… no. They didn't do anything to anyone. Just leave them alone." "You humans and your pathetic emotions." He mumbled before stepping around Kagome and running towards the oldest sibling.

"Nibori!" the youngest girl yelled as she tried to run to her brother, but her sister caught her and held her close as she backed away.

"_Sankon-tetsusou" _Inuyasha yelled as he ripped through Nibori's body. 'that was easy… maybe a little too easy..' he thought as he looked down at the pile of filth on the floor.

'maybe the bastard just wasn't trained enough for a battle with me' he thought proudly as he begun to survey the room. As he glanced over the pile of 'chopped Nibori' something tan caught his eye.

"Dammit.." he said as he bent down to pick up the tan item. "Kagome.." he called, the girl obediently coming to his aid at once. "What is it?" "It was a puppet.."

"What! What are you talking about! Our brother is real!" The older girl, Kuri said. She looked to be about seventeen or sixteen, while the younger girl seemed only about the age of ten.

Kagome felt somewhat bad for the sisters having to witness their 'brother' dieing, and then finding out it was a puppet. Even if they didn't really understand what that meant yet.

"Your brother maybe real, but _that_ wasn't him." Inuyasha said as he turned to face the girls and show them the wooden object in his hands.

"That." He said while pointing to the pile on the floor. "Was a puppet. Your brother is most likely sitting someplace far away where its safe, controlling the puppet with this." Handing the wooden object to Kuri he turned his back and walked to Kagome.

"I advice that you leave this place now." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Wait! Inuyasha! What about my family! Where are they?" she asked the two sisters as she pulled out of Inuyashas grasp and walked back to the two girls standing in her basement.

"Oh yes.." Kuri took out her cell phone, dialed in three digits and hit the send button. "Your family will be arriving any minute now. Don't worry. We didn't harm them."

Seconds later a door could be heard opening and the sound of footsteps and muffled voices came to meet their ears.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs, grabbing Inuyashas hand and dragging him up with her.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled as he launched himself at his sister. Kagomes' mother and grandfather both hugged her as well. "Kagome I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" "Yes im fine, what about you?" "Fine dear."

Kagome let go of her family to thank Kuri and Kyoko for returning her family unharmed, but when she turned they were gone. She looked around the room and noticed that the door was opened slightly and an envelope was sticking out from in-between the door.

Kagome walked over to it and picked it up. She opened the envelope and found a piece of paper inside. Unfolding the paper while walking back into her living room and sitting on the couch she began to read, all the while Inuyasha and her family following her.

:the note:

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience. We never knew that our brother could perform such trickery, and we hope to find the real Nibori and talk to him. We do not wish to fight you or your friends. We came to your house today only to follow our brother._

_He seems to have been acting strangely as of late and we only wish to figure out why. So far we have come to conclude that one reason is because of the miko. He seems to have developed a strange obsession, and passion for the young miko, Kagome._

_I hope that if we ever meet again it will be under pleasant circumstances. Forgive my sister and I for today and we will forever be grateful._

_Signed,_

_Kuri and Kyoko_

:Kagome and family (and Inuyasha of course):

"What's it say?" Inuyasha asked while gently nudging Kagome. "Its from Kuri and Kyoko… they said they're sorry.."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I no lame ending.. I couldn't think of anything! I sowy… lol well I hope you like this chapter im going to try to update sooner from now on. But to be able to do that I need… MORE REVEIWS!

Hehe sorry.. ok please review.. I feel so unloved.


	13. The staring contest

Pirate Kittie

Wounds of Love

Come on you guys! I need some inspiration! R&R! pleaseeee.

Chapter 12- staring contest

:three days after the Nibori, Kuri, and Kyoto incident and the day of the club party:

"Inuyasha do you really have to sit there like that. You look like a lost puppy." Kagome giggled while sitting in her new room with Sango. "If someone were to come into your room and I'm not sitting here who else is going to protect you, wench?" he grumbled, obviously annoyed at the lost puppy remark.

"Well Inuyasha, first off its been days since anything bad and mysterious has happened. Second we are all here in this house so if some weirdo had found a way to jump into Kagome's second floor bedroom window, I'm sure _someone_, referring to me since I AM right here, would be able to help her. And you Mr. Super Sensitive Doggy Ears would most defiantly hear someone come into Kagome's room and would be up here in a matter of seconds."

Inuyasha grumbled some incoherent words, that the two girls thought it better that they hadn't heard, before standing and walking into the living room. Where he then sat down on the floor and watched Shippou kick Miroku's butt in one of his new PS2 fighting games.

After only about five minutes the young boy had beaten the monk/drummer once again. "You know Shippou, if you fought half as good as you do in that game of yours, you _might_ stand a chance against me."

Not catching the sarcasm in the aggravated hanyou's tone the young kit jumped up landing on Inuyasha's shoulder, and jumping around like a overly hyper… kitsune.

"Oi! Watch the ears!" 'I need those..' he thought as he glanced back at the closed door of Kagome's room.

:kagome's room:

"Finally! I thought he would never leave!" the miko giggled as she leaned back against the backboard of her bed. "Yes so about this party.. at the club.. it wasn't really my idea. And I have no idea what im supposed to wear to those sort of things." Sango sighed

"Wait, I can help with the out fit, but what do you mean it wasn't your idea? Who planned this all out then?" kagome asked, obviously shocked at the thought that Miroku or Inuyasha would have planned something like this on their own.

"Well me and the boys all helped, but it was actually Sesshoumaru's idea." Seeing the shock on her friends face Sango added. "Something about using this as an excuse to welcome you into the house with us, and to meet up with some old friends. He's so different from the Sesshoumaru in the past, sometimes I still get surprised."

"What do you mean. He didn't seem so different last time I saw him." "Well I wouldn't suspect you would. You weren't here when we first met him. Inuyasha was ready to hack him into pieces for offering us a home." Sango laughed remembering her friends actions towards his brothers offerings.

"Inuyasha hadn't expected to meet up with him here. He probably didn't even think he was still alive. But it was quite entertaining to watch the two fight that day. Inuyasha charging and yelling about the house being some sort of trap. And Sesshoumaru blocking each hit reassuring us that it was not a trap but a welcoming gift… Now, about my outfit."

"AH! Yes. Well first what were you thinking of wearing and I'll work around that." Kagome asked as she scooted forward towards her friend and sat straight, waiting for a response.

"Well I was thinking maybe just a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt." "Well.. that would be nice. For an everyday affair. This is a party! You want to look stunning!" "A-alright.. so what do you have in mind."

Kagome smiled as she stood and grabbed her friends hands dragging her to her closet.

:In the living room:

"So you figure out what your going to wear yet?" "Nope, why you did?" "Yupp." Inuyasha did a double take at the monk who was still sitting on the floor playing games with the kitsune.

"_You_ did!" "Yes is it really so hard to believe that I can think ahead of time and prepare things?" "Well I always knew you had a brain.. you don't always use it but its up there. But to think that you actually used it before you needed to.. well its just a bit much to expect from you lech."

"Im hurt Inuyasha. Why is it that I am incapable of preparing myself for future events but you are able to do whatever you wish?" "Well I don't spend my days playing games and staring at Sango's body. So that leaves plenty of time for thinking." The hanyou stated as he lifted his head in a proud stance.

"No of course you wouldn't dare look at _Sango's_ body like that.. but I cant say that you don't _think_ about certain 'games' during that large amount of free time you have." "Miroku.. I'm going to give you five seconds to give me a good reason why I shouldn't pummel you right now. One.. two... three"

"I'll help you pick out an outfit for the club!" "Keh! I can do that myself, lech. I said a good reason." "Well of course you can pick out an outfit for yourself, but can you pick out an outfit that will make the ladies drool. I'll arrange an outfit that will make you look so stunning that a certain someone wont be able to resist you."

Inuyasha contemplated his options which consisted of: Pummel the monk, let the monk pick out the outfit and let him get away with his earlier comment, or let the monk pick out the outfit _then_ pummel him... defiantly going with the last option.

"Alright. You have yourself a deal. If I'm satisfied with your work I wont hit you. But if I think I could have done better I get to do whatever I want." Miroku nodded his head cautiously and walked into Inuyasha's room. Both leaving the kit to decide for himself when playtime was over and that was never a good idea.

:At the Club:

"Sango! There you are! Wow! I did good huh?" Sango nodded as her face flushed in slight embarrassment at Kagome's outburst. "I've been trying to get a hold on the guys but I cant find them anywhere. Miroku did say that they would be leaving in five minutes, didn't he?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yes, and if I know them like I do im pretty sure there waiting for Shippou to get himself ready and then trying to find the keys that Inuyasha put in his pocket, and then trying to find there sunglasses, and then trying to figure out who gets front passenger seat and who's driving."

Kagome laughed at her friends explanation, but when she looked back at Sango, who had her mouth wide open and eyes practically bulging out, she immediately stopped. Turning to look in the direction Sango was gaping at. As soon as her eyes hit the area near the hallway, where everyone was parting to let the three males in, her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open as well.

"Sango.. I really doubt that they were looking for the keys in Inuyasha's pocket.." "Yea.. me too."

:the three males:

"Why are they staring like that.. I'm not some freak that escaped from the asylum that's still wearing his straight jacket, white pants, muzzle, and walking around barefoot and hairy." "Quite the contrary my friend. You are the man she's known for years, the man she's learned to love and care for. You're the guy who came five hundred years from the past just to be with her. You're the one who came up with the idea for her to come and move in with us. And you're the guy who just spent over a half hour getting ready to have her stare at you like this, and now your questioning me about it!" Miroku laughed as he walked forward toward the obviously stunned girls.

"Hello my lovely Sango. Might I say you look absolutely gorgeous right now." "Th-thank you Houshi-sama." Sango stated nervously as she looked over her outfit.

Her dark blue vintage jeans fit her curves perfectly, and the black tube-top she wore accentuated her beautifully. Along with the many frayed spots in the jeans was a chain hanging on the side of her hip. And the black arm strap Kagome had made out of part of an old frilly, lacy shirt, that she would absolutely never wear, matched perfectly with the black belt she wore.

She had to admit it was a little unnerving at first. She wasn't used to wearing so much articles of clothing. Usually she just wore a pair of regular jeans and a loose or tight t-shirt depending on her activities that day.

But what had made her most uncomfortable was the make up Kagome had insisted on putting on her.

"_But I just don't understand why I _need_ to wear that." She said while pointing to the black pencil Kagome was holding, along with the tube of black liquid on a round brush, the powder stuff that went above her eyes, the sticky pink tinted jell, and the really bad smelling deep blue liquid for nails. _

"_Trust me, Miroku will love it! He already cant keep his hands.. hand off you." Kagome giggled. _

"_Fine but can you do me a favor?" "Depends.. whats the favor?" Kagome asked suspiciously "Close that little bottle of blue stuff over there.. I think im going to be sick." Kagome laughed at her friends sensitive sense of smell. "Alright" she agreed closing the bottle and setting to work on her friend._

That was hours ago, she was now used to the tingly feeling in her eyes from the black pencil. The thickness of her eyelashes from the black tube and brush. The way her lips slid across each other because of the clear liquid Kagome kept telling her to re-apply every time she had something to drink.

And the affects this look had on Miroku was defiantly worth it.

"And Kagome, you too are looking lovely as ever." Miroku pointed out since his hanyou friend was obviously to busy gawking at Kagome to compliment her.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Miroku. You look.. umm.. good too." Kagome said while shifting uncomfortably under Inuyasha's stare. 'maybe I shouldn't have worn this..' she thought checking her outfit over as well.

She wore low-cut blue jeans with a black belt that had a chain on the side. A red tank top with off the shoulder, shear, straps. She, like Sango, had an arm strap on as well. She wore dangling ear-rings that had three diamonds at the end of each chain. A black choker necklace with a rhinestone star in the center. Her hair was half up in a clip with two pieces still hanging on the sides of her face, parts of her hair was curled while the rest was wavy. She had sprayed her hair lightly with some glitter hair spray to go along with the shinny ear-rings.

After another few minutes of gawking at Kagome, Inuyasha finally walked up to her. "You.. uh.. look.. you look.. good." Was all he could choke out. Slightly surprised that he had complimented her and a little disappointed that she only looked 'good' Kagome nodded in response. "Yeah.. so do you."

She said as she studied the hanyous attire.

He wore a black wife-beater, red boxers that stuck out of his black cargo pants. The pants were baggy, just the way he liked them. The shirt was unbelievably tight, but he didn't seem to mind much. The fabric was thin and seemed to give him the much needed air he desired in the crowed club. He wore curve cologne, and it seemed as thought Miroku had convinced him to get a henna-tattoo. On his right shoulder was a small skull. His hair was held back in a pony-tail. All in all the outfit was completely perfect, from the black and red adios, to his white fuzzy ears.

She didn't notice how long she had actually be looking Inuyasha over until a low coughing sound resonated through her mind. The sound brought her attention back to the man standing in front of her, and left her very flushed.

"Glad you like it wench." Inuyasha announced as he crossed his arms and turned his head to face Sango and Miroku. Sango was currently in the same spot Kagome was in.

"Wait.. Miroku? Whats that mark?" "Hmm? Sango whats wrong?" Kagome asked walking over to examine her friend as well. "Look there, you see? Around his left eye.. its a little discolored." "Yes Miroku what happened?" "Uh..." Miroku scratched his head as Inuyasha walked over to the group. "I wasn't satisfied is what happened." he remarked crossing his arms once again while glaring at the monk.

"I don't see why, you saw how she looked at you before. What's to be disappointed about?" "Who said I was disappointed, I just said I wasn't satisfied. As in 'I coulda done better'" "Yea sure you coulda.." "Keh! Come on Kagome.. My _brother_ wants to see you." "Eh! Why?" she asked as he grabbed her wrist gently but firm, and pulled her along after him. Kagome nervously glanced over her shoulder and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Miroku and Sango following them.

'Where's Shippou..' Kagome thought as she noticed the young kit was no longer with them. "Inuyasha.. what happened to Shippou?" "Oh, that runt probably ran off in search of candy or some shit like that.." "Inuyasha!" "Quiet wench, we're almost there."

'Almost where?' she thought as she rounded a corner and walked towards the last door in the hallway.

………………………………………………………..

So I finally updated. Sorry its not as long as I would have liked but im still debating on what should happen next. Please comment.


End file.
